Mew goes Digital
by Cheeta4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor Pokémon._**

**_Author's notes_**_: The prologue is going to be the shortest chapter that you guys will see come from me on here. But don't worry about the size of this, the first chapter will be up in a few hours after this._

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

It's playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_Since I am pulling my Danny Phantom idea before it gets too far (Can't stand ghost right now), I am putting one of my guilty pleasure shows: Digimon. I simply love the Digimon TV series from 01 to 03 with a bit of love to 04, but I can't work with 04, so this one will cover 01 to 03._

_And, for those of you who think I am going to insert Mew like how I usually do, you are going to be proven incorrect! For I am Arceus-damned unpredictable when I am sleep deprived because the filter of my mind is turned off._

_Guisniperman: Other than the evolution, that is where most of the similarities end. Where Pokémon is more friendly with the fighting and all, Digimon is a fight for survival. A single loss could be the end, period. _

_Mulitpule-Characters1-Act: Oooooohhhhh, I know it will be._

_Myth: I only know the beginning, a bit of the middle and the end. Other than that, it will be a surprise to us both._

**Chapter 1: **Hello, my name is…

Within a snowy forest in the middle of Japan, a rip appears out of nowhere. The rip slowly begins to grow in size till it is large enough for a grown man to be able to walk through, but from within the rip appears a creature much smaller than a man.

A small, pink, cat-like creature floats out of the rip in time and space. The moment that the creature had fully escaped the rip, it was quickly sealed itself, leaving no sign of its existence other than the creature.

'Hm…' Mew floated in the air as it looked around the area she has arrived in, spinning a few times just for the fun of it. 'So this is it…' She thought to herself, excitement building up in her. 'I made it! I found a whole new world!' She flipped in the air in joy of her discovery.

'There is so much I could do here!' She continued to think joyously, flying forwards, dodging the trees as she thought to herself. 'Who knows what I could find here? New Mons? New foods? New fights!?' Her mind began to list of the new things that she could discover in this new world.

'Maybe I could even find new-' Her thoughts stopped as she could hear a familiar sound in the distance. It was a sound that was familiar to her after hearing it for centuries back home. 'Humans?' She wondered as she could hear the noises that humans call a language in the distance.

Cautiously, Mew began to follow the sound of the voice, keeping herself hidden by the trees and foliage out of instinct of being chased after trainers for so long.

As she got closer, she could begin to make out some of the words and found that the noise was coming from her favorite kind of humans: Children! Oh, Mew loved to play with children of either Pokémon or humans, it didn't matter to her.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" A young boy shouted from nearby, drawing her attention. She was close now! She used Camouflage, so now her entire form blended into the surrounding area, allowing her to stop hiding and finally get a good view of the children.

"Hey, T.K.!" A boy with a wild hair of a blond mess called out as he stepped out from a small building. Mew followed his sight and found the source of the voice from earlier. It was a much smaller boy who looked similar to the taller one. "Be careful. Slow down!"

"Brrr! It is freezing," A young girl in yellow shivered from the cold as she exited the building. "And I didn't bring a jacket."

"Man!" A new boy exited the build, which had blue hair! "I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" He complained as he carried a shoulder-bag with him.

"Ahh! Wow!" A loud girl dressed in pink also exited the building. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Even from the distance they were, her loud voice still bothered Mew's ears.

Mew could still hear more people inside the small building the children were using, but decided it was best not to test her luck with trying to break into it and reveal herself. But maybe…

She back away from the children, and back into the woods till she would be completely hidden from view for what she was about to do. Once she was sure that none of the kids could see her, she dropped her camouflage and landed on the snow.

'Oh, cold,' Mew complained as her paws touched the cold substance. She has spent too long floating, and not using her feet to touch it, for good reason too. 'Alright now, Transform!' She mentally commanded, and her form began to glow and shift.

Her glowing form began to grow in size, and it switched from four legs to two legs as she began to stand erect. As the light finally died away, Mew stood in her childish human form.

She now stood in the forest as an 8 year old girl, wearing a pink hoodie with a pair of cat ears on the hood. The hoodie seemed a bit large on her as it covered her hands and went almost all the way past her knees as well. To match her overall pinkness, she had her hair to be a darker shade of pink then the hoddie.

Mew giggled as she looked over her form and twirled around to let the sleeves flab around a bit in amusement.

"Alright Mew," She spoke to herself, matching her form's language. "Let's go make friends with the locals." She turned around to head back to the other children, but stopped when she heard a new noise: the sound of explosions!

Forgetting which form she was in at the moment, she moved out of the forest much faster than any human could. When she broke out of the tree line, she could see the children and a few new ones lying on the ground as craters sat at their feet.

But what really caught her eye was a circle of green light that was floating in the middle of the sky.

Before Mew could let her presence known to try to find out what was going on here, and if this was normal, 7 objects covered in light floated out of the craters and approached the children.

As each one got close enough, each of the kids plucked them out of the air, the confusion etched on their face telling Mew that this wasn't normal.

"What are these?" They yellow girl asked as she held it out.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus," A small red-headed boy guessed as he examined the device in his hand. His choice of words reminded Mew greatly of her Porygons back home with their techno-babble.

"No instructions?" Blue-Hair asked as he looked at it as well.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" A boy with large hair shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over the kids! The wall of water picks them up, and pulls them into the glowing light, causing them to scream in panic. Once again, Mew forgot herself and flew after the children and into the portal before it closed right behind her.

But the moment the portal was closed; things started going wrong for Mew as well. She found herself not able to control herself as she began tumbling out of control as she was falling further and further behind the kids.

'W-what's this?' Mew thought in panic confusion as she had no control over the situation. Soon enough, she could no longer fly at all and was at the mercy of whatever force that controlled the portal. Mew didn't know when it happened or why, but she eventually blacked out.

XxX

Mew's eyes shot open as she woke up. Quickly, she stood up and got into a fighting stance as she looked at the surrounding area.

She was currently in a large, cavernous area where the only source of light seemed to be coming from above her. Shifting her head up, she could see that it was nothing more than a large hole that went a good distance up towards the surface.

Seeing that there was no sign of attackers, she allowed herself to relax as she looked in the darkness around her.

"That was an odd experience," Mew stated dryly, not enjoying the trip to a hole in a cave. Holding out her hand, she calls out for "Flash!" to light up the tunnel for her to see, but found nothing happened.

"Flash!" Mew tried again as a frown formed as nothing happened again. She began to call out numerous other moves, but found that they resulted with the same result of nothing! "What is going on here?" She asked herself in worry as she looked at her hand, not even able to transform back to normal.

Deciding to test something else, she punched the nearby wall of the cave but to no effect to the cave wall, but her hand didn't hurt either from punching it.

'Interesting…' Mew idly thought as she looked at her hand and flexed it. 'My powers are gone… but my body is still Pokémon tough…' She frowned as she looked into the dark. 'It looks like I am now playing someone else's game.' She mused, a small grin reappearing. 'A game I will win.'

With her mind at rest for now, she heads forward into the darkness, enjoying the risk of finally not knowing what is coming.

xXx

(15 minutes later)

"-one more step up the ladder," Mew's voice echoed off the walls as she sung to herself. "It's a whole new world we live in!" She turned left with the wall, still cautious as to what might be in the darkness… like another rock to trip her! "It's a whole new way to see, but you still 'Gotta catch 'em alllll!" She shouted as she tripped again.

'Rocks… so annoying,' Mew internally sighed at her clumsy human self. As she got up again, she could feel the rock she tripped over with her foot, but found something odd with it. Her naturally curiosity taking over, she bend down to reach what she tripped over and found it to stuck in the ground, but had an odd texture.

Giving it a hard tug, she felt it come up a few inches before stopping suddenly. Before she could question what this way, she heard a series of clicking echo through the cave with mild vibrations coming from the "rock".

The cave was then flooded by light as the wall next to her slid down, temporally blinding Mew after being in the darkness for so long.

"What the?" Mew questioned as her eyes adjusted to the light, allowing her to look around. She could see where the cave wall once was, and found what looked to be like a lab of sorts behind it. Looking down, she could see what she was pulling on looked like some kind of electronica lock.

Looking back up into the lab, she decided it was better to explore the light then tripping over rocks and fake rocks.

As she entered the lab, she noticed that despite the lights, everything else looked old and in a state of disrepair. Faded papers littered the floor, broken glass was scattered about, dust layered the counters where the few remaining items remained.

"Whoever works here really needs a ," Mew spoke aloud, tracing her finger through the thick layer of dusk. "Maybe more than one." She whipped the dust off on her hoodie.

She continued to explore the lab, trying to see if there was anything that could help her navigate the dark caves or a simple way out so that she could avoid the cursed rocks. As she went further and further in the lab, she saw something that caught her eye on a shelf nearby.

Behind the glass casing of the shelf, sat a lone egg.

'An egg?' Mew wondered at the sight, slowly approaching it. 'It… doesn't look like any kind of Pokémon, but what if it is one of the local eggs?' She thought in excitement at the idea of meeting a new creature.

But as she got closer to the shelf, she noticed there was a small problem with getting the egg from the shelf… she was too short…

Mew had to crane her neck up to see the egg as she stood infront of the shelf, thinking of how to get the egg without damaging it.

'Hm…' Mew thought over the problem, and looked around for something to help her face the challenge of all children. Seeing a chair on it's side, she walked over and set it up right and pushed it to the shelf.

With it now in place, she climbed up the chair and was just high enough to look directly at the egg, causing her to smile at that good bit of luck.

"Come to Mew," She said as she slide the glass away from the egg, and plucked it from the shelf and jumped back down, giggling at the fun she was having. If she had her powers, she would have just floated up and taken it, but this slight challenge was more fun!

Mew looked down at the large egg she held, gently petting it with affection. While she was still in human form, that didn't change that she was the Mother of all Pokémon, so it was in her nature to care for the eggs and young.

With the egg now in hand, Mew continued her little trip into the lab and found a large metal door. Deciding that everything was now going her way, she pushed open the door, finding herself outside now.

"Yes!" Mew cheered as she finally found the outside, and it was beautiful! She was no longer in a dark cave where she could no longer see anything, she was now in a rainforest, her favorite place to be. Oh, she so loved the warmth and all of the critters that lived in them.

She turned back to where the lab was, just in time for the door to close behind her and become one with the stone wall.

'Oh well…' Mew sighed at the sight, she didn't finish exploring it the lab…

"Well, I still got to see what is in the odd world," She went back to smiling as she walked into the forest without a care, making sure she didn't lose her first little egg-friend.

She had only taken a few steps before she noticed a noise in the distance, is sounded like... singing?


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**_: I am really enjoying that you guys like this idea of 'Powerless Mew'. I was somewhat hesitant to do it, since most of my stories have Mew as someone who can overpower any of his enemies. So now, instead of Mew being able to just to use her powers to get out of every situation that come at her, she now has to use her wits._

_And, I got one IMPORTANT NOTE to add. The Digimon evolution line is very mixed up in who turns into what. Like ExVeemon can digivolve into MagnaAngemon based on cannon! So, when you see digivolution on here, you maybe surprised with what you get._

_Guisniperman: Don't worry, there is a perfectly reasonable (as reasonable as a Digital World and Pokémon) explanation as for why Mew doesn't have her powers. _

_ShadowCat444: Seems that we like a lot of the same things. I was okay with season four, but it was just around that time where Digimon started dying out._

_Nightmaster000: Mew may not be a DigiDestined, but that doesn't mean she won't have DigiFriends and DigiAllies_

_Myth: Mew doesn't really see them as rules; she sees them more as a challenge. A challenge that she will have fun beating, bending, and breaking._

_Red: Rotom is not seen as a legendary Pokémon._

**_Chapter 2:_** All Hail the King

'Huh…' That was the single thought going through Mew's mind at the scene that she had stumbled upon. She had followed the sound of music through the forest, and found the clearing where the music was coming from. But…

"I am the Best, No one can deny that~" A loud voice sung to the music.

Yeah… that…

Mew had found what looked like an orange cross-breed of Machoke and a Primeape singing a rock song from a weird looking stage. And near the weird singe were more odd looking creatures: a group of grey, feral looking Buneray, and some very large looking Rhyhorns near the stage.

She watched the creatures as they enjoyed the singer's music, and had to admit that the song wasn't that bad over all, but she was not really a musical Pokémon.

Deciding to not hesitate like with the humans, she approached the group with the egg in hand, but found her presence was still unnoticed as they continued to listen to the singer. Ignoring that for now, she walked up to one of the grey ones who were applauding the song.

"Hello," Mew spoke just above the song so it could hear her.

"Yeah, what is it?" The grey thing answered in a gruff male voice, completely unaware of who or what he was talking to.

"Who are you, and who is that singing?" She asked the obvious question, but caused the creature to become confused.

"What? That is the Digital King, Etemon!" The creature turns to look at her in disbelief. "How do you not know… Human!" He shouted as it finally hit him what Mew looked like, but he loud voice also caught the attention of the others around him and caused the music to stop.

The creature jumped back towards his other grey friends, his large claws ready to strike. Before he could strike, an orange fist conked him on the head from a rather annoyed Etemon.

"What is the big deal, disturbing my song?" Etemon demanded angrily in voice Mew couldn't place. "You never talk during The King's performance!"

"Yes, sorry Etemon, sir," The grey creature fell to the ground, groveling, along with the other grey ones. Even the large Rhyhorns looking creatures appeared nervous of the smaller Etemon.

"Now tell me, before I strip your fur to polish my trailer, what was so dang important," Etemon demanded of the cowering creature. Instead of speaking, it just raised its shaking clawed hand to point at Mew.

"Hi, nice to meet you, your majesty," Mew held out her hand, surprising Etemon as he didn't even notice her presence. Etemon quickly twisted around to face Mew, the look of surprise still on his face before it was replaced with a grin.

"Ah, well. What do we have here?" He asked in an amused voice as he looked over Mew. "It appears we got us a lil' DigiDestined who wandered into our concert, and it seems she brought a lil' friend too!" He said as his fingers poked the egg.

"A Digi-what?" Mew asked as she dropped her hand and quirking her head to the side in confusion. "What is a DigiDestined?" She honestly asked, looking Etemon dead in the… sunglasses.

"Uh…" Etemon sweatdropped at the question. He honestly expected for her to freak out, run away, or at least attack him. "Well… don't you have one of 'em Digivices that allows something, something to happen," he waves his hands in the air, not really sure himself on what they actually do.

"I don't know what that is," Mew admitted to him before looking around. "I'm not even sure where I am, or who all of you are." She stated as she looked over at the creatures. 'And what is with all of the Digi- things?' She silently wondered to herself.

"I'm Gazimon!" One of the grey things happily told her as it stood up before Etemon hit the back of his head.

"She was asking me you nitwit!" Etemon shouted as the Gazimon's head hit the ground. He then turned around to look back at Mew. "You, my lil' lady, are on the Server Continent of the Digital World, which is all mine! Cause," He pauses to pose dramatically. "I am Etemon, the King of Digimon!" He exclaims as the stage's fireworks went off to add effect.

'Hm, Etemon, Gazimon, and Digimon,' Mew thought over the information given to her. 'It seems that everything around here runs around the words _Digi_ and _Mon_. I take it that Digi means Digital, and Mon means Monster, so Digital Monsters.' She smirks as an idea formed in her mind.

"It is wonderful to meet you King Etemon," Mew smiled as she did a playful bow. "I am Mewmon." She stated, causing a look of confusion to pass through the Digimon around her. "I was following some humans before I got lost in these odd lands. Luckily I managed to follow your wonderful music towards salvation," She half-lied, seeing that Etemon was listening to her words.

"Hm, yes. I guess I did," Etemon smirked as looking above them all. He was enjoying that he was receiving praise from his newest fan; completely ignoring everything else that she said other than 'King Etemon' and 'Wonderful music'.

"What's a Mewmon?" One of the Gazimon popped up next to her.

"Did you say Humans?" Another one popped up.

"You like Etemon's music?" The last one of the trio asked, and unfortunately Etemon heard that question and thusly hit the all three of them.

"And why wouldn't she like my music?" Etemon demanded, causing the Gazimon to fall down and grovel again. "And it is obvious what she said. She is a Mewmon, which must be a new kind of Digimon that looks like a human that came from far away to listen to my music! And as for the humans… wait, humans?" He blinked at the question.

"Wait, you have seen the humans around here?" He turned to Mew and asked/demanded from her.

"Yep!" Mew replied helpfully. "I saw them in a snowy forest before I lost them." She said the last part with a sad expression.

"Snowy Forest, you say?" Etemon asked with an excited look on his face before he jumped up on the stage. "Alright, you heard the lil' lady! We got us a lead, lets head out!" He ordered as the Gazimon and the Rhyhorn looking Digimon started moving.

Mew watched as the Gazimon climbed onto the stage as it began to fold up and turn into a large metal cylinder with wheels on the bottom. The Rhyhorn Digimon gave a low roar before they started moving forward, revealing that they were strapped to the cylinder and began to pull it away.

From inside the cylinder, Mew could hear Etemon beginning to sing as music started up.

It wasn't long till the Rhyhorn Digimon pulled Etemon away into the forest, and the music went with him. Leaving just Mew, the egg, and a knocked out…

Mew looked to her left where one of the Gazimon was still on the ground; a large bump was on his head where Etemon hit him.

'Must have knocked him out,' Mew thought as she crouched down to look at him. She opened up one of his large eyes to see if he was still alive. Seeing that he was, she decided to wake him up the normal way.

Placing the egg on the ground for a moment, she used one of her hands to cover Gazimon's mouth while the other covered his nose. After a moment of nothing, Gazimon began to move about at he began to lose air.

It took nearly a full minute before his eyes shot open and he sat up gasping for air.

"I don't want to die yet Etemon!" Gazimon said in a state of panic as he looked around the clearing for the orange Digimon. "Uhhh… Etemon?" He questioned as he looked around and found no sign of him. "Where did everyone go?"

"They left," Mew simply stated as she picked the egg back up.

"They… left…" Gazimon hesitantly spoke as he looked at the ground. Mew looked at him in concern, figuring that he was saddened that his friends and leader had left him behind. "They left!" He suddenly cheered as he jumped in the air, shattering what Mew thought was happening.

"You're happy to be left behind?" She asked in confusion.

"Have you even seen how Etemon behaves?" Gazimon asks her. "I sure never liked him or that horrible music of his. He just plucked me up and decided that I would follow him." He said in a happy tone, like a nightmare was now over.

"Oh, well that is good." Mew replied.

"Yeah! You hear that you fake baka-King!" Gazimon shouted in the air. "I am free! Free! Free! Free!" He laughed in celebration.

"Alright, you are free. What now?" Mew asked the next question, causing Gazimon to stop his celebration and take a look of deep thought. She honestly found what Gazimon said was informing, but right now they still had to think further down the line.

"Uh," Gazimon spoke his thoughts out loud. While he dreamed of getting away from Etemon one day, he never really thought of what to do next. He always assumed Etemon would have died from his own stupidity or Myotismon would take over.

"So, you got nowhere to go," Mew summed up the situation, causing Gazimon to look down in depression at the honestly of the statement. "Alright then, if you have nowhere to go, then follow me." She suggested, gaining an odd look from Gazimon.

"You want me," He pointed at himself before pointing at Mew. "To follow you, a human?" He asked in disbelief at the offer. He didn't believe for one moment she was really a Digimon like Etemon did. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Oh, that is simple," Mew grinned as she looked him dead in the eyes, rather easy since they were around the same height. "Because as it stands, you have no one. Your leaders left you behind, your fellow Gazimon left you behind as well. So tell me Gazimon with no friends, what will you do in this world alone?"

Gazimon stood there as he listened to Mew's brutally honest words. He had no one and nothing, and the longer he stared into her bright blue eyes, the stronger the feeling that he should accept the deal. Gazimon couldn't shake it, but those eyes seemed to hold a power greater than even Etemon behind them.

"Very well," Gazimon spoke these words, hating that he was saying them at all. It seemed like replacing one servitude for another one, and he hated it. "Where do you think we should go, boss?" He practically spat the last word.

"Hm," Mew look to the sky thoughtfully, breaking the eye contact much to Gazimon's relief. "Where would we find the weakest Digimon?" She asked, causing Gazimon to raise his brow in curiosity.

"Folder Island," Gazimon replied. "It is a small island off the coast where many Rookie and Champion Digimon are found. There are a few Ultimates said to make a home there, but I am not sure if it is true or now."

'Rookies, Champions and Ultimates. Must be a form of ranking system they have for Digimon,' Mew guessed as she thought it over before addressing Gazimon again. "Alright then Gazimon, that is where we are heading." She declared and began walking in a random direction.

"Wait, what?" Gazimon asked in shock before noticing Mew was already moving. Quickly he chased after her, "Wait, the sea is the other way!"

XxX

-Few hours later-

"This isn't gonna work," Gazimon complained as he stood on the edge of a beach, the tide lapping his feet. "And after it fails, we are gonna be nothing but data."

"Oh, lighten up Gazimon," Mew smiled as she stood next to him. "If what you told me is true, then we will be fine." She stated as she held the egg closely to herself.

In the few hours that it took for Gazimon to led Mew to the coast, she was able to get a basic understanding of the rules for the Digital World such as the ranking systems, Etemon's reign, and Digimon's types. She honestly was surprised with some of the similarities to her own world, and found that she could learn to like this place when she got her powers back.

But it was during Gazimon's explanation of Etemon's Reign that he told her about a Whamon that was used as transportation between the islands by Etemon and two other Digimon known as Devimon and Myotismon. It was supposed to be the only way to File Island without being attacked by other seafaring Digimon.

"Fine," Gazimon grumbled, wondering if he was better off with Etemon right now. "Transportation required by the Dark Master!" Gazimon shouted out into the seas, and after several minutes… nothing happened. "Where is the fat fish?" He angrily mumbled to himself.

"Dark Master?" Mew suddenly asked, but Gazimon waved his hands.

"Something Etemon and some others call themselves," He simply told her, like it was nothing special. "I think it is supposed to be a title due to their Virus nature."

"Oh, then are you a Dark Master?" Mew asked as she looked over the Digimon.

"No, I'm not," Gazimon said, failing to hide a smirk at being call that. "Only some really powerful Virus types are them from what I heard. But I can be one da-" He was cut off by a low bellow echoed from the sea.

"I think I see it!" Mew called out as she pointed out to the sea where a large blob came from under the water. She continued to watch as the blob continued to grow in size as more and more arose from the sea till it was right in front of them.

'Amazing,' Mew thought as she saw how truly huge this Digimon was. 'Even a Wailord would be small compared to this giant.' She idly noted before Whamon opened its large mouth.

"I hate this part," Gazimon sighed as he stepped into the mouth, and Mew excitedly followed behind him. "The tongue feels so weird on my feet," He complained as he stepped on the spongy flesh.

"Just be glad he isn't going to swallow you," Mew told him, causing him to grumble in agreement as the mouth closed behind them.

Instead of being enveloped in darkness, it was surprising lit from an unknown location that allowed them to still see inside Whamon.

"Wow, it is very big in here," Mew spoke aloud as she looked around at the fleshy walls and the large teeth. She could vague feel Whamon begging to move, but it wasn't enough to affect them as they move around. "How long till we get to File Island?"

"Not soon enough," Gazimon stated, thankful that Whamon didn't even look at them to see Mew. But while he was thanking whatever force controlled the Digital World, he took his eyes off Mew for a bit too long. By the time he turned to look for her, she was already gone. "Boss? Boss?"

xXx

"That is odd," Mew commented as she stood in Whamon's stomach. She had quickly gotten bored at seeing the fleshy walls of its mouth and decided to explore further inside the giant. When she ventured into though Whamon's throat and into his stomach, she found something odd in there.

High above her, stuck in a wall, was a large black gear.

'That looks a little painful,' Mew cringed at the thought of having something stabbing her stomach on the inside.

Looking around, she was no way to actually get up to the gear or anything that she could use to break it from down there.

'I miss being able to fly,' Mew pouted as her fingers tapped on the egg, thinking of a way to get the black gear. It was while her fingers drummed on the egg that she heard a new noise come from the egg.

Looking down at the egg, she could see hair line cracks begging to form around the egg that was spreading quickly across the rest of the shell. Before she knew it, the egg shells fell away, leaving a newly born Digimon in her hand.

"Oh, hello there," Mew smiled as she looked at her newest friend. The Digimon was small and white, with its only noticeable features were it big black eyes and a pair of tiny golden wings near the top of it's head. "I'm Mew, who are you?"

The small Digimon just looked at Mew for a moment before is smiled at her and let out a happy cry and hopped up onto her shoulder and began to nuzzle her.

'Must be like a human baby,' Mew thought in amusement as she petted the Digimon on her shoulder. 'Can't speak till it reaches the next rank… In-Training from what Gazimon said.'

"You don't think you can reach that, do you?" Mew asked, causing the little Digimon to stop nuzzling her and look up at the black gear.

The little Digimon began to flap the tiny wings on it's head to attempt to lift itself off of Mew. It managed to lift off a bit before falling down back onto her shoulder. The Digimon gave a huff at it's own failure and began to try again and managed to get a bit higher that time.

Mew watched in amusement at how headstrong the Digimon was being and not giving up.

It was on its fourth time that the Digimon managed to fly high enough to reach the black gear and landed on top of it.

"Well done," Mew praised her friend. "Do you know anyway to get rid of it?" She asked.

The Digimon looked at Mew before looking around for anything before it frowned at finding nothing. But it's eyes suddenly lit up as it thought of something.

Mew watched as the Digimon swelled up a bit before it shot out a bubble that hit the black gear dead-on.

Much to both of their surprise the gear began to fade away into data, and the Digimon gave out a happy cry but it was overlapped by another cry.

"What are you doing?!" Gazimon shouted as he came running at them. "You just destroyed the Black Gear! Do you know what Whamon is gonna do to us?!" He asked in a panicked state.

"No idea," Mew admitted as the white Digimon landed gently on her head, staring at Gazimon with the same level of confusion.

"He is gon-"

"What is going on here!" Whamon's voice echoed through his stomach, causing Gazimon to cringe, he didn't sound too happy right now.

"Oh, are you Whamon?" Mew asked happily, ignoring Gaziomon's fear and the angry tone in Whamon's voice. "I am Mew, nice to meet you!" She called out.

"…Wait, are you a human?" Whamon asked after falling silent for a moment. "Were you the one who freed me from that Black Gear's influence? Well, I must say you have my thanks for that." He said as he began to laugh.

"It wasn't me, it was my little friend here," Mew patted the Digimon that rested on her head, causing it to cry out happily at the attention. "He did most of the work in fixing you."

"Sorry child, but I can't see who you are talking about, so I will take your word," Whamon stated before his voice turned a little cold. "Do you wish for me to take care of your captor?" He asked, causing Gazimon to eep in fear.

"Hey, Gazimon didn't capture me," Mew crossed her arms, offended at the idea of her being captured. "I stole him from Etemon to be my friend, so I don't want you hurting him."

"Hm, fair enough," Whamon's voice turned back to normal, causing Gazimon to let out a sigh of relief. "So I take it that means _you_ are the one who want to head off to File Island then?" He asked.

"Yep," Mew confirmed the knowledge. "If the humans would appear anywhere, it will always be where the weakest Digimon would live. That is what I would do," She said as if it should be common knowledge.

"Well, I wish you luck on your trip," Whamon chuckled at Mew's attitude. "But I suggest you get back to my mouth. The stomach has been known to leek stomach acid at times," He joked.

"Alright then, come on Gazimon and…" Mew paused and took the Digimon off her head to look at him. "What are you?"

Gazimon's eyes snapped right to the white Digimon is was carrying and jumped back. "A Puttimon!" He cried out, keeping his distance from the Digimon.

"Puttimon?" Mew echoed the name as she looked at the happy ball of white data.

"Yeah..." Gazimon replied, edging closer to the two, but his eyes never leaving the little Digimon. "What you got there is Puttimon. It is said to be the template for all Angel-type Digimon, but it is just as likely to be as mischievous as a devil."

"Hm…" Mew thought over what he said, and looked over Puttimon, taking note of a pair of tiny golden wings again. 'An angle? Isn't that what some humans worship?' She wondered, idly stroking the wings, and enticing a happy cry from him.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**_ Whelp… My computer is now held together with duct tape._

_Nightmaster000: Whew. A long review requires a long reply._

_Mew will have more follower/allies as the story progresses, but their reason for following her will vary wildly. _

_Now, onto your question about Puttimon: Puttimon will be male, but for good reason as you see later on. His evolutionary path is now any of the forms you have guessed, but I honestly don't blame you for not guessing it. Digivolution is very confusing with the mangas, the card games, the video games and the TV show all saying different things or adding new elements to it._

_And Mew was always a Wild Card, no matter what universe she finds herself in._

_ShadowCat444: I believe that Puttimon appeared during the fourth season, and even then they were not that important._

_Red: That… is a very good idea honestly. Confusing Mew to be the Eight Child could cause some rather interesting situations._

_Guest: Digivolution is as confusing as the Matrix Trilogy. Makes some good sense at the beginning till it eventually becomes so overly complicated that we are debating it years later._

**_Chapter 3:_**_ Not Impressed_

"Bye Whamon," Mew called out as she and her group stood on a beach, waving goodbye to Whamon after he dropped them off. "Make sure to not eat any more metal parts! They aren't good for you!"

"Will do, human," Whamon chuckled in a low rumble before diving back into the depth of the Digital-Sea.

"And thank god he is gone," Gazimon said in relief once Whamon was out of sight. "It felt like he was just going to eat us as any moment."

"Aw, he wouldn't do that," Mew readily dismissed his worries as she held Puttimon in her arms. "He was a kind giant that wouldn't hurt an insect." She claimed as she turned to face the large wall of jungle that stood behind them. "But now, on ward to adventure!"

"Whoa, wait a moment boss," Gazimon called out as he rushed to catch Mew before she went too far. "This place isn't like the human world, this place may have weak Digimon, but you are still human and- "He was cut off when he found Mew's hand covering his mouth.

"Gazimon, I know that Digimon are stronger than humans," Mew smiled as she faced Gazimon. "That is why I have you and Puttimon with me." She replied cheerfully, the little Digimon cry out at hearing its name in response.

"But boss- "His muffled reply came.

"Gazimon, I am not your boss," Mew cut him off again, letting go of his mouth and placed Puttimon on his head. "I am not your Dark Master, and I am not your enemy. The moment you chose to come with me, you became our friend."

Gazimon simply stood there, stunned at her declaration. No one befriends a virus type, NO ONE. They were considered some of the vilest, un-trust worthy and evil Digimon in the entire Digital World! Even virus types didn't like other virus types and only followed someone out of fear of deletion.

But the fact still stood that this human had both protected a virus Digimon from an ultimate Vaccine Digimon that could have killed them both easily. That this human had actually given him a form of purpose beyond that of Etemon. That this human… That his human…

"You are one of the craziest humans I have ever met," Gazimon sighed as he put his face in his claw, causing Puttimon to slide back down into Mew's waiting arms.

"I am the only human you have ever met," Mew countered as they final entered the forest.

"Yeah…" Gazimon cracked a smile behind her. "So, where are we going now boss?" He asked, but for once there was no underlining annoyance in his voice at the title, it was said more as a joke.

"Hm…" Mew pondered before coming to a dead stop and holding out her arm to tell Gazimon to stop as well.

"Huh?" He asked, "What is it?" Puttimon also gave a questioning cry as well.

"Listen," Mew replied quietly and quickly crouched to the ground, her eyes scanning the area around them. Gazimon looked at her oddly, not understanding in the slightest what was going on but decided to crouch down as well and began to listen as well.

After several long moments he finally gave up.

"What exactly are we supposed to be hearing right now?" Gazimon asked, not hearing anything around him.

"Exactly, nothing," Mew replied, her voice with a slight edge to it.

It took a moment for Gazimon to realize what was wrong with that before paling. He was a Gazimon for crying out loud! With ears like his, he should have been able to pick up sound throughout the entire forest, but it was dead silent.

"We are being watched," Gazimon said quickly, gaining a nod from Mew. Even Puttimon was starting to look worried at the atmosphere. With that information in mind, Gazimon quickly looked around as well to try and see who or what was nearby. "Where is it, where is it?"

Before he could spot the Digimon that was watching him, he felt something pressed into his hand. He looked down and found Mew placing Puttimon in his hands.

"What are you-"

"After I move, count to three and run back the way we came," Mew told him, ignoring his look of shock. Before he could even think of a response, Mew began running further into the forest.

Just as she began to move, the forest practically exploded in movement as a large red beetle Digimon charged through the trees, breaking many apart as it went after her.

'A Kuwagamon!' Gazimon internally shouted at the sight and began to run the opposite direction back to the beach, ignoring the cries of distress of the Puttimon in his arms.

'Oh man, this is bad!' Gazimon continued to panic in his mind as his feet continued to hit the ground. 'He is a champion Digimon, and a powerful Virus one at that! There was no way we could win against that right now there was-'Suddenly he stopped dead, he reached the edge of the forest with the beach right infront of him.

'And she is going against that thing alone... She is crazy to think she can make it' He thought dejectedly, looking back to where he came. Suddenly he felt Puttimon struggle against his grasp, looking down he saw it trying to escape.

"You want to go back?" Gazimon asked sadly. "You know we wouldn't stand a chance against a Champion Digimon like him." He said, but Puttimon continued to move and try to go back into the forest.

Finally, he simply let go of Puttimon, and the Fresh Digimon struggled to fly away with its small wings, trying to get back into the forest to find Mew. But it could only make a few feet before it would fall to the ground and tried to fly again.

Just watching Puttimon struggle to get back to the human… something in him just snapped.

Gritting his fangs, a low growl came from his throat. Quickly he plucked Puttimon from the air and began running back into the forest.

'If they think they can take on Kuwagamon, they got to be crazy," Gazimon thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could. 'But guess I'm crazy enough to follow her.'

The two Digimon eventually reached where Kuwagamon originally was, and was as simple as following the path of destruction that was left behind as it was trying to chase after Mew. If the destruction here was any sign of what was to come, it wasn't looking too good.

'Dang it, we got to move,' Gazimon worriedly thought as he jumped over a fallen tree to continue their path.

It wasn't too long till they found the hulking form of Kuwagamon hunched over a captured Mew who was pinned to the ground by one of his many arms.

And Mew…

She was insulting it… maybe?

"I have seen Caterpie more frightening then you!"

Yeah, they don't know. But that wasn't why they were here.

Dropping Puttimon, Gazimon rushed forward and slashed at the arm keeping Mew pinned, surprising both her and Kuwagamon. But his claws had no effect the Champion Digimon and was slapped away by one of the other arms.

"Gazimon!" Mew called out. "What are you doing here? I told you to take Puttimon and leave!"

"Yeah," He grunted as he stood up, his body covered in scrapes from his rough landing. "And you also said you weren't my boss." Gazimon growled as he rushed forward again, but didn't even make it to the arm this time as he was slapped away again.

"He is too strong for you to fight," Mew called out in concern. She knew she was tough enough to make it, but not him or Puttimon. "Leave me behind!"

"I already said, you aren't my boss!" Gazimon cried out as he stood up and rushed again. Kuwagamon raised his hand to finally just crush the Rookie Digimon, but brought his hand up to block of bubble that flew to his face, curtsey of Puttimon.

With that distraction, Gazimon began to swing rapidly at the arm pinning Mew down, but nothing was working! He just wasn't strong enough.

"Gazimon move!" Mew cried out, but was too late as Kuwagamon had enough and grabbed him and began to squeeze him hard enough to make him cry out in pain. "Gazimon!" For the first time in a long time, she truly felt powerless.

She couldn't use her powers, she couldn't transform, she couldn't even protect her friends!

What she need right now was some miracle… and a miracle she got.

At the sight of the only family he knew in danger an Puttimon's body began to glow.

**_Puttimon Digivolve to…_**

Puttimon's body began to grow and shift as new limbs began to appear. His white body sprouted a body with pink clawed arms, and a pair of legs. And gone were the small wings sprouting from his head, and replaced by a pair of golden wings on his back.

**_Cupimon!_**

"Angel Ring!" Cupimon cried out as a ring of golden light flew from the top of its head and grew in size till it landed around Kuwagamon's head and began to squeeze.

With the Angel Ring's light blinding the Kuwagamon, it stumbled back and unintentionally freed Mew as it lifted up his hand, trying to remove the blinding ring of light.

Now free from Kuwagamon's grasp, Mew quickly moved away from the blinded insect, but her eye never moved from Gazimon, still trapped in its grasp.

"Gazimon, don't worry," Mew called out, her mind racing, trying to think of a way to save him.

Hearing Mew's voice, Gazimon weakly turned his head towards her and a small smile appeared.

"Glad to see you are alright," His voice wavered in pain before chuckling. "I'm actually glad to see a human is alright. Just get out of here, I'm just a Virus Digimon anyway, so-"

"No, you are my friend Gazimon," Mew shouted back, picking up a stick and whacking Kuwagamon's legs, but was ignored by the large Digimon. "We will get you out of this!" Quickly following her lead, Cupimon began to cast more Angel Rings, but proved ineffective in actually binding a champion's limbs.

'He… Working so hard to save me…' Gazimon's drunkenly thought, his mind on the edge of unconscious ness. 'She should know by now… Viruses tend to be nothing but… trouble…'

"Do not give up on us!" Mew shouted as she was now forced back, Kuwagamon beginning to rip apart the Angel Ring covering his face. "Don't leave us Gazimon." She cried out desperately.

'Leave?' Gazimon's mind echoed before it began to spark. 'Leave? I'll never leave… I still got to take down… the Digimon who attack his friends!' He thought as his mind began to grow clearer and clearer.

Suddenly, Gazimon's body began to glow.

**_Gazimon digivolve to…_**

Gazimon's entire body began to change as his fur took on a dark brown color. His body seemed to stretch as his limbs and face grew thin and longer. Heel spikes appeared and pointed out of his legs. His tail began to retract till it was only a quarter of its original size and the band on his tail was replaced by a spiked collar around his neck. Finally, four red gems appeared on each of his legs that now matched his red eyes.

**_Dobermon!_**

Unprepared for the sudden Digivolution, Kuwagamon was forced to drop the new Champion Digimon from its one hand.

In his new form, Dobermon landed on all fours infront of Kuwagamon, standing taller than Mew by a good foot. Not waiting for Dobermon to attack first, Kuwagamon attempted to crush him quickly.

"Grey Realm!" Dobermon roared, and pushed back the attack, causing Kuwagamon's arms to fly upward and wide open for attack. Not giving him a chance to recover, Dobermon continued his assault. "Black Laser!"

From his mouth, a beam of black energy shot out and pierced straight through Kuwagamon's underbelly, and out the other side. Before Kuwagamon could even hit the ground, his data evaporated into the air.

"Hmmp, pathetic," Dobermon spoke in a gruff voice. He turned back to face Mew, but found himself unable to as said human grabbed his leg. Looking down he saw… tears. Gone was the girl who was insulting a monster many times her side, or manipulating Etemon.

This was her first real taste of the Digital world. A world where she had now power, no family, and no idea how to get back home… And she had almost just lost her only friends.

And Dobermon continued to let her cry, letting her lean against him to let it all out. Cupimon even walked forward and hugged her, but the tears still came.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note_**_: Arceus… I think that is the most human I have ever written Mew. I didn't even plan on doing any of that, it just came out. In all of my other stories Mew has always had something to rely on, like her god-like powers, or her family to help her with whatever she is doing. _

_But now…She is for the first time in her entire existence spanning creation to whatever made-up year you want with her powers and a loving family, and with no idea how to get back. She is in a world where everything she has gained, worked for, or learned is worthless._

_When you strip all of that from Mew, what do you have? _

_Also, I am giving credit for the ending of the chapter to Red (Reviewer) for his brilliant idea that inspired it._

_DarkjordanGT and Codekk: Glad you liked it, I was worried my writing was more like season three then season one._

_Red: Let me tell you, not being able to write any of my stories was horrible. Everyday my mind would run through what I wanted to write, and what I could write._

_And as for Mew, even though she is powerless, it doesn't mean she isn't smart._

_Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Odd, I find the exact opposite to be true. 4,2,1,3._

**_Chapter 4_**_: Meet, Greet, Goodbye_

Dobermon idly looked at his paw in thought.

After the battle he had carried Cupimon and Mew on his back till he managed to find a cave in the nearby mountain where they could rest for the night. It was a quite trip, Mew had stopped crying a while ago but simply didn't speak to either of them.

Not long after they arrived at the cave she wandered a bit further into the cave before laying on the ground and falling asleep. Cupimon followed quickly and snuggled up against her, not wanting to leave her alone.

They had managed to survive their first real challenge since leaving Etemon and even managed to Digivolve to new level…

'So, why don't I feel happy about it?' Dobermon asked himself. All Digimon wanted to one day Digivolve to the next stage, and many worked day in and day out to achieve it. Even he worked hard to achieve it back when he was under Etemon… mostly so he could one day beat the smiles out of him, and be who the other Gazimon and Pagumon would call Boss.

And now that he had achieved his Digivolution to Champion! He…

He hated them.

He hates the idea of other Gazimon and Pagumon, he hates the idea of Etemon, he hates the idea of the Dark Masters, and he hates that Kuwagamon for HURTING HIS HUMAN!

Dobermon suddenly blinks and shakes his head, that was not the way a Virus Digimon should think. Virus Digimon should be feared, vicious and… not save humans.

Sighing, Dobermon lays down on his stomach.

'And yet I did save a human,' He thought as he laid his head down on his paws. 'I Digivolve to save a human, when nothing else would make me. I must be one of the worse Virus types out there.' He sighed to himself as he slowly began to fall asleep.

He had only been asleep for a few moments before he awoke to a start when he felt something heavy on him. Swinging his head around, preparing to fire a Black Laser, and it had just as quickly died away when he saw what it was.

Leaning against his side was both a sleeping Cupimon and Mew

'Yeah… I'm a terrible Virus Digimon,' He dryly thought as he went back to sleep, never going to admit, even to himself, he liked it.

XxX

"So you are…" Dobermon opened his eyes to find Mew less than inch from his face, causing him to jerk right up.

"Mew, don't do that," Dobermon… barked at her before setting himself back down so they could look eye to eye. "I _was_ Gazimon human, but I have Digivolved into my champion form, Dobermon!" He said with a good bit of pride. It actually felt good to tell the human that.

"Oh… well done?" Mew tilted her head, her tone caused Dobermon to sweatdrop before she turned to Cupimon. "And you aren't Puttimon anymore?" She asked.

The white Digimon had a large smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Nope!" Cupimon exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm Cupimon, mama." He said cheerfully.

"Mama?" Mew asked, even Dobermon perked his eyebrow at that.

"Yep," Cupimon nodded his head happily. "You are my Mama Mew!" He claimed with a hug, missing Mew's eyes flicker for a moment at the name before hugging him back.

"Yep, I'm you Mama Mew," She gently said, as she accepted the title. When the hug finally ended, she turned back to Dobermon. "So… any idea how we can find the rest of the DigiDestined?"

"Not going to run off into the forest again are you?" Dobermon smirked at the sight of Mew pouting at his comment. "I would suggest we reach the top of Infinity Mountain, if those humans have any brain cells, they would try to see the island from up there."

"Alright," Mew nodded as she stood up. "We best get going, it could take us a while to climb the mountain by foot."

"Who said anything by foot?" Dobermon smirked.

xXx

"Wo-who!" Mew cheered happily from atop of Dobermon as he raced up the mountain, leaping from ledge to ledge. Cupimon held onto Mew from behind as the ascended higher and higher up the mountain.

"Now this is how you travel," Dobermon laughed, enjoying his new found powers and form.

It wasn't long before they reached the top, and their goal.

"Whoa!"

Correction, both their goals. Dobermon was right once again proven to be right when they saw the other humans on top of the mountain.

"Ha, I told you they would be here," He proclaimed as looked back at Mew. "Maybe you should listen to me more." Dobermon joked as she slid off his back.

"Never going to let that die, are you?" Mew sighed as she shook her head. "One bad decision and you will never let me forget." Looking back up, she notices that all of the kids were looking at them. "What? Never seen someone ride up a mountain on top of a giant dog?"

The kids and their Digimon dumbly shook their heads.

"Well alright then," Mew clapped her hand, snapping them out of their shocked state. "I'm Mew, you have already seen Dobermon and…" She turned completely around before turning back. "It seems Cupimon is- "Thump. "On my head." She finished as Cupimon landed on top of her head.

"Hiya!" Cupimon waved at the others.

"Okay…" The kid with the large hair slowly spoke before he began to introduce the rest of the kids and their Digimon. "How did you get here?" The now named Tai asked.

"Which here are you talking about?" Mew asked innocently. "You mean the hole that dragged me into this world, the whale that swallowed me whole, or Dobermon carrying me up the mountain… that one kinda explains itself."

Everyone was sweatdropping at that.

"You were dragged into this place as well?" The messy blond, Matt, asked. "Where were you before all this?"

"Oh, I was really bored one day, so I decided to go adventuring around to find someone to play with," Mew said, being as vague as she could, since she was bored and did try to find someone to play with… in another dimension. "And while I was walking through this snowy forest, I heard something blow up nearby. I went to go check it out, and saw all you guys get sucked up into a giant hole in the sky. And when I got closer, I got pulled in too."

"So, you were sent here like us," The redhead, Izzy, stated, his hand on his chin as he thought it over. "But you weren't in the forest that we all arrived in, or at least we didn't see you." He said, leaving it hanging for Mew to fill in the blanks.

"Nope," Mew shook her head, "I was in cave where I found um…" She turned to look at Cupimon. "Would I still call you Puttimon if it was in the past?" She questioned, tilting her head. Cupimon just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing either.

"Hm…" The red bug, Tentomon buzzed over and hovered next to them, looking at Dobermon. "And which one of you are her partner?" Dobermon growled back at him, due to the lack of personal space.

"I'm only here, because the squirt would be hopeless without me," Dobermon remarked, smirking as Mew pouted at the comment.

"I saved you from Etemon," Mew retorted. "And Whamon."

"No, you distracted Etemon," Dobermon replied. "And Whamon was also your fault. And besides, I saved you from Kuwagamon."

"You fought against Kuwagamon?" The small one, T.K., asked.

"He was a push over," Dobermon said, puffing his chest out at his first battle as a champion.

"Well, I guess it is decided," Tai spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "You three should travel with us." He grinned as he pointed at himself.

Dobermon looked doubtful at him, and glanced over at Mew. As far as he was concerned, she was the only one he held any form of trust with. He already risked fighting a champion for her… but he didn't hold the same desire for the rest of them.

"Of course I will," Mew smiled brightly as she turned and hopped onto Dobermon's back. "Onward to adventure!"

Everyone just sweatdropped.

…

"So, where are we going?" Mew titled her head as she looked at Tai. Before he could reply, the sound of stones falling came from behind them.

Turning to look, they found what looked to be a bipedal lion with a sword on his side.

"Oh, that just Leomon," Gabumon smiled at the sight of the Digimon. "He is our friend."

"He is a just leader and role model for all Digimon," Patamon added.

"I want the children," Leomon suddenly stated, causing the DigiDestined and their Digimon to look confused. Before the others could question his motives, he unsheathed his sword and leapt towards them with a roar.

"Grey Realm!" Dobermon roared back, knocking Leomon back, but most of the power was pushed away by Lemon's sword. "Move, now!" He barked and the others quickly obeyed and ran away towards one of the mountain paths.

Dobermon and Leomon faced each other as the others fled. The battle seemed to be ready to begin until Dobermon felt arms wrap around him. Casting a glance back, he realized he forgot Mew was still on top of him.

"Mew what are you-" He was forced to stop when Leomon charged at him while he was distracted, causing him to now jump back to miss the blade as it cleaning cut through the stone where he was standing.

"Black Laser!" Dobermon shot out his black beam, just for it to meet Leomon's sword, deflecting it into the air.

"Mew, I need you to get off!" Dobermon shouted at her, but only felt the weight on his back shift a little.

"No Dobermon, I know how to fight," Mew insisted, holding onto Dobermon's back, as to no fall off the mountain.

Dobermon growled at her response.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted as he punched and a bolt of energy in the shape of his face shot out and towards them.

"Grey Realm!" Dobermon's roar canceled out the attack, but Leomon took advantage of his attack and charged forward with his blade. He swung it down towards Dobermon as he recovered from the attack.

"Angel Ring!" Cupimon suddenly cried out from above them, sending one of his rings of light, causing Leomon to cry out as he was temporarily blinded.

The time given to him was enough for Dobermon to jump back again, causing Leomon's blade to miss again, but he was now dangerously close to the edge of the mountain face.

"Cupimon, take Mew and go!" Dobermon tried ordering the white Digimon to take his human away from the battle. But the Digimon shook his head. "Do you want her to die? Take her and go!" He barked, but still he refused.

"Dobermon," Mew suddenly spoke, her voice taking on a serious tone that he had never heard. Her words almost seemed heavy to him. "I need you to listen to me, and do not hesitate to follow my orders."

Dobermon stood there for a moment and couldn't help himself but nod his head. His eyes didn't waver from Leomon as the Digimon tore the Angel Ring away from his eyes.

"Charge at him," Mew ordered.

Dobermon quickly followed her commands and charged Leomon just as he removed the last of the Angle Ring. Leomon stared at them and cocked his fist back, preparing another attack.

"Dobermon, jump and use Black Laser on the ground!" Mew shouted, confusing him for a moment, but followed the command any way. Jumping as high as he could and fired a Black Laser into the ground, and prayed to any Digital-God that this would work.

Leomon was unprepared for Dobermon to suddenly leap up infront of him, but quickly adjusted himself to fire another Fist of The Beast King until the Black Laser hit the ground infront of him, and began to destabilize the cliff side.

So when he fired his attack, it missed the two by a wide margin as he couldn't keep his footing on the ground.

"Angle Ring!" He heard the human shout. Leomon's head whipped towards Cupimon, but was unable to swipe away the blinding ring of light as he stumbled on his failing ground.

Dobermon landed with a hard thump on the other side of Leomon, thankfully his side was more stable then what Leomon was standing on.

"Finish him with another Black Laser!" Mew shouted, and Dobermon was more than happy to.

"Black Laser!" With Leomon now blinded, and his ground crumbling before his very feet, he tried to swing his sword in the general direction of where the shouting came from, but the beam of energy came and tore through his shoulder and pushed him off the mountain.

"Aahh!" Leomon shouted as he fell down the mountain and out of sight.

"Think he is deleted?" Dobermon panted, ignoring the added weight when Cupimon came down and landed on his back as well. "Cause I sure hope he is."

Mew was silent for a few moments, Cupimon taking a seat infront of her.

"There is no way he survived," Cupimon bounced. "We were all 'Roar' and 'Angel Ring', and 'Laster' this and that."

"No…" She shook her head, patting his head. "I don't think he was deleted." Mew looked at the path infront of them as the last of it fell down the mountain. "We should find the others,"

"Yes, we should," Dobermon agreed as he jumped the hole and onto the path the others fled upon. "…Where did you learn to command a fight like that Mew?" He finally asked after several moments. "I wouldn't have thought a human would be able to direct a battle that much."

"Dobermon, I live for battle," Mew chuckled at her own understatement. "I have seen thousands of battles; I have fought in thousands of battles." She leaned forward and hugged him and Cupimon the best she could. "So you two are very lucky to have a pro to lead you two into victory."

"Yeah, a 'pro'," Dobermon snorted. "A pro that brings nothing but trouble with her."

"Yeah, it is fun around Mama Mew," Cupimon agreed, having long confused the idea of 'being in trouble' with 'having fun'. But that is what happened when you have Mew as your standard for normal.

"Yeah, 'fun'," Dobermon chuckled.

xXx

On the very peak of the Mountain, a Digimon stood, watching the events unfold down below him.

The black Digimon was a tall and lanky, his arms nearly reaching the ground as he stood up straight. Sprouting from his back was a pair of leathery wings, with gaping holes in them that left one to wonder if they still worked.

The Digimon, was none other than Devimon, the Dark Master of file island, and he was not happy with what he saw.

He watched in disbelief as both Lemon was taking out by Mew, and his other minion, Ogremon was over powered against the other Digidestined's Digimon. His plan to take out the DigiDestined was ruined due to him not counting on their Digimon were able to Digivolve, let alone another one just to show up.

'This group of DigiDestined are become quite dangerous,' Devimon frowned at the thought, watching as Mew caught up with the others, and frowned harder at the sight. 'Seven Champions all working together will not be easy to take down.'

Devimon's eyes continue to watch as the eight Humans began their trek down the mountain, his eyes focusing on four in particular.

'But the Patamon and Cupimon didn't Digivolve, why?' Devimon asked himself as he eyes flicker over to the other two. 'And that Dobermon… Is he partners with the pink-haired child? Or is the Cupimon her's?'

Hearing a noise behind him, he uncaringly looked behind him to see his wounded minions standing there.

'But it matters not,' Devimon smirked. 'I will strike the DigiDestined when they are exhausted, and finish them off for good.' He chuckled darkly to himself.

xXx

"I'm hungry," Cupimon whined as he flopped onto Dobermon's back, his voice echoing what everyone else thought… except Mew's. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only.

'What does Gabumon look like his fur?' Mew wondered, staring at the fur wearing Digimon, completely unaware of what the others were going on about.

"Yeah," Patamon, the flying Digimon, tiredly agreed and landed on T.K.'s head.

"We need to stop and rest," Biymon, the pink bird Digimon, finally admitted as they continued down the mountain. Getting nods from Patamon, the plant Digimon, in agreement.

"I think that'd be a good idea for all of us," Joe agreed.

"Rest where?" Sora asked as she stopped, the others doing so as well. "I don't want to sleep on the ground."

Joe frowned, seeing her point. They had been sleeping outside since they first arrived in the Digital World, and it was starting to get to most of them. Sighing, he looked to his left and blinked at what he saw.

"Look!" Joe called out, pointing. "A mansion!"

At his declaration, everyone turned and looked. In the distances was a three story building with a blue roof and yellow walls.

"Or a hotel," Tai replied, his excitement mirroring the others. "Come on!" He called out, and the others found themselves rushing towards the house. Cupimon even found himself some newfound strength and lifted off of Dobermon's back and raced ahead.

And said Dobermon just sweatdropped as he walked towards the house in a less excited manner.

"Well… Looks like we found a place to crash for the night," Dobermon looked up, snapping Mew from her train of thoughts that _did not_ involve tricking Gabumon out of his fur. "No more Whamon tongues of cave floors for us." He joked.

Mew blinked a few times, wondering what he was talking about before she looked up and saw the house they were walking to.

"A secluded mansion in the middle of the forest?" Mew mused aloud. "Hm… I'm guessing we are going to be meeting some Ghost Digimon then? Wait... Do Digimon have ghost?" She tilted her head, causing Dobermon to sigh.

"There are Ghost Digimon, but they live someone else," Dobermon answered before giving her an odd look. "And why would you think this place would be haunted?" He asked as they reached the already opened doors, the others already inside.

"Eterna Forest's Old Chateau, Reversal Mountain's Strange House, Laverre Nature Trail's Haunted House," Mew lifted a finger for each name. "All old house are two stories or more are always haunted." Dobermon opened his mouth to ask. "Always." But he just shut it, shook his head and walked inside.

The inside of the Mansion looked like it had been finely taken care of, with the two main floors of the building open to see, and the array of doors to be choose from. The others were looking around at the paintings on the wall, while the Digimon sat of the floor, completely exhausted.

"Hm, I smell something," Gabumon stated as he sniffed the air, gaining the attention of the others, some of the other Digimon sniffing as well now. "Yeah, it smells like Delicious food," He added, looking around to get a better idea of where it was coming from.

"Food?" The other's echoed excitedly.

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"Very sure," Gabumon said as he stopped moving his head. "And plenty of it! It's this way, follow me!" He called out as he rushed pass one of the staircases and into another room, the others following quickly.

The Digimon, minus Dobermon, were the first into a large dining room that had a table full of food ranging from ham, fruit, pizza, and much more. And they wasted no time taking a seat and eating whatever was closes to their mouth.

When the others arrived, Joe was crying tears of joy at the sight of all the food, but the others were a bit more cautious of it.

"Sorry for saying this, but this looks like a set-up," Matt said skeptically, keeping T.K. away from the table.

"You got that right human," Dobermon grunted. He was hungry too, but he was also a virus Digimon and knew a good deal about trickery.

"But everyone else is eating," Mimi countered, pointing toward the all of the Digimon. "But their table manners are appalling." She added as some food fell off the table, and others began to take it as a sign the food was safe to eat.

Mew looked over and saw Cupimon, and couldn't have been prouder when she saw he was eating an apple.

'Digimon or not, the apple still calls to them,' She mused to herself.

"That's it!" Joe finally broke down. "I can't bear to look any longer!" He exclaimed as he took a seat and filled a plate with various foods. "I'm gonna eat it. At least I won't die hungry." And with that, he picked up his silverware and began to scarf down his food.

After a few moments of them watching Joe not die from the food, it proved too much for the others and the all took a seat, with Dobermon stationed next to Mew. He was the only one among them lacking any hands to reach the food on the table, so he had to ask her for any of the food he wanted.

After setting Dobermon up with his plate and setting it on the floor so he could eat, much to the Digimon's embarrassment, she went forth and started making her own plate.

She was reaching for her second piece of fruit when she froze, realizing something was wrong with the fruit she was reaching for.

'But, I'm in the Digital World… and another universe at that,' Mew's mind rushed as she picked up the fruit to examine it. It was a large berry, but not any kind of berry… it was an Oran Berry! Frowning, she took a bite and found that it even tasted like an Oran Berry!

But…

'It only tastes like one, I can't feel any of its effects!' Mew stopped eating and looked around the table, and found more oddities. Now that she was paying attention, she discovered that a majority of the fruits around her were from her universe, but not around anyone else.

Grabbing the metal pitcher near her, and pouring it into a glass. The glass was filled with a white substance, that Mew only tasted, but only continued to prove something was going wrong. She could except that it was slim possibility that the fruits could be similar, but it was impossible for the Digital World to have a pitcher of MooMoo Milk!

Listening to the other DigiDestined did nothing but help realize that this was all wrong.

"Lobster Maitre D," Mimi called out happily, her voice taking on a French accent to say the name.

"Peanut Butter and Pickles!" T.K. cheered as he bit down on a slice of pizza. "This is the best pizza Ever!"

"Potato chips, banana chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips" Izzy smiled as he ate, listing off the chips on the table. "I'll eat any kind of chips except computer chips."

Now, normally, Mew would have told Tai that something was wrong and advise them to leave before whatever made this trap showed up or attacked. But… This wasn't the case for one reason, and one reason only.

The first fruit on her plate was an apple, an apple that she now realized was fake.

Gripping her glass, she stood up in her chair and threw it against the wall hard enough for it to shatter. The sound caused everyone to stop eating and to look at her in surprise.

"Hey Mew, what wrong?" Tai asked, the others asking in similar concern, even Dobermon looked off-put by her actions, but she ignored them as she began speaking.

"Ghost, spirit, demon, I don't care what you call yourself," Mew suddenly called out to what seemed like no one. "Today, you have made an enemy of me! I can stand traps, poisonings, ambushes, and hunting me down to the ends of the earth! But no one gives me a fake apple!" She yelled, her fist clenched.

Everyone just stared at her, not sure what to think. It didn't really help that she looked like a seven years old.

Before anyone could try and calm her down, Dobermon's eyes took on a feral look as he began to growl and the sound of someone clapping echoed throughout the room.

"Well done," A cold but calm voice called out, causing the Digimon to jump. Out from the wall facing Mew, Devimon seemed to float right though it like it wasn't even there. "But I must say, you are quite the annoying one." He grinned, his red eyes meeting Mew's blue eyes.

"Devimon!" The Digimon cried out in shock before rushing towards their partner, but Devimon payed them no mind. Cupimon rushed towards Mew, and floated infront of her, glaring at the dark Digimon.

"You might have seen this trap DigiDestined," Devimon smirked as his wings spread out to their full length. "But you still triggered the other!" He cried evilly as his wings snapped shut, and behind him appeared Leomon and a green and muscular Digimon wielding a club, Ogremon.

The two sprung forward and smashed the table, sending the food flying through the air before it faded into nothing. But the food wasn't the only thing that faded away, as the walls and ceiling soon followed, revealing the Mansion was nothing but a skeleton of a house.

"Guys, it's time to Digivolve!" Tai called out as everyone got ready to fight… for nothing to happen. "What the?" He questioned as he turned and saw the Digimon barely able to stand.

"Foolish child," Devimon cruelty smiled as Leomon and Ogremon slowly walked towards the DigiDestined, as they were no threat now. "The food you ate was just in your imagination, you are still weak."

Devimon raised his hand, as a dark energy began to flare from it wildly.

"Touch of Evil," Devimon called out as the ground began to rumble and soon split apart. With the wall gone, they would see what was happening as the island itself began to split apart and float out to sea. Even the ground they were standing on was moving, all from Infinity Mountain.

"You see, I have discovered the secret of the Black Gears from below," Devimon stated as the island split into smaller and smaller piece, each one drifting far apart. "You and your friends landed on this small island in an enormous ocean. You pretended you were strangers who knew nothing of this world, but I am aware that you are the DigiDestined." He darkly chuckled.

Devimon's statement drew confused looks from the humans and Mew, as it was untrue for all of them. But Devimon believed it to be the truth, so he continued to gloat about his misunderstanding.

"You were sent to rescue this world from my domination!" He declared, raising his hand, everyone being pulled up by his Touch of Evil.

"You got us all wrong!" Tai yelled at Devimon as they were all floating higher and higher. "We were just some kids at summer camp that somehow got sucked into your world!" He tried to convince Devimon, but it just drew a chuckle from him.

"Your little act no longer amuses me," Devimon stated, a sinister grin plastered on his face as his eyes lock onto Mew. "Your young one's ability to lead a battle betrays you. And now, it is time to bring an end to the DigiDestined, one by one."

With a flick of his wrist, the DigiDestined were all pushed into a different direction, each one heading to a different island.

'Together, they were strong,' Devimon smirked. 'But divided, they were fall!' But a frown crossed his face as he looked towards the now pink dot with a white and black dot nearby. 'And she… she deserves something special for interfering with me plans.'

After a moment thought, a rather dastardly idea popped into his head. With another flick of his wrist, he could see the trio of dots move away from the remains of File Island.

'I'm sure Myotismon would be quite happy when his fabled 'Eight DigiDestined' appears in his land,' He thought to himself before he couldn't help but laugh at the idea.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_Yep, I bet none of you guys expected that curveball. Mew has once again been separated from the DigiDestined and is now on her way towards the last of the Dark Master… Arceus, it hasn't even been a week and she is already meeting the Three Great Evils. Well, Two Great Evils and a Musician. _

_Ultima-owner: Never mess with Mew's Apples, her Fur, or her Tail. Even in her weakened state, she is still a force to be reckoned with._

_Nightmaster000: Well, Myotismon will have to capture her first to figure that out. And it's not like Mew is very good at hiding from people trying to hunt her down and capture for their own purposes... Oh wait._

_And as for Demidevimon joining Mew… I honestly have no idea. I don't even know what this chapter is going to be about, I'm just gonna write and see what happens. So, it may happen this or a latter chapter, or perhaps never?_

_Red: Glad you like the chapter. You are the kind of people I love to have reviews from, since you are giving honest advice on how the story could be improved upon. I read every last review I am given, and listen to what all you guys say._

_And on the note of Mew being a "Digimon" Trainer, you are correct. She is from a world where you make friends with the locals so that they will travel and fight for you, and that is exactly what she is doing, and will continue to do._

_Also, I don't think living things really 'age' in the Digital World, at least in the general sense. _

**_Chapter 5:_**_ Growing Stronger._

Crash.

Thump.

"Huh?" Mew groggily thought as she opened her eyes, finding herself upside down at the base of a tree. Blinking a few times, she tried to remember how she ended up here before she realized she had fallen asleep during the floating trip.

'He dropped me into a tree?' Mew thought as she looked up the tree, seeing a few broken branches from her fall. 'That was rather rude.' She mused to herself as she stood up, and brushed some of the leaves off her clothes and hair.

Looking around, she frowned, not being able to see either of her partners. She remembered them all going the same general direction, but that could have been hours ago after she fell asleep.

"Dobermon," Mew cupped her hand over her mouth as she shouted. "Cupimon! Are you guys here?!" She called out. And after a few moments, and no replies came, her frown grew deeper.

'So, I am lost in the Digital World, and so are my friends,' She thought over the situation with herself, leaning against the tree she fell on. 'Dobermon has lived here for a while, so he should be fine. But Cupimon…' She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"No, they are both going to be fine," Mew said as she straightened herself. "Right now, I got to be more worried about how I am going to find them." She added, looking around the dark forest she found herself in.

She had no idea how large the Digital World was, or of any of its notable landmarks so she was going in blind here.

Steading herself as she pushed herself off the tree, she took her first step forward to finding her friend in this crazy and unknown world…Just for her foot to hit something and to fall.

"Not this again," Mew mumbled to herself as she stood back up and looked down at what she expected to be another rock, but found a pile of leaves that were moving? 'A leaf Digimon?' She wondered as she tapped the leaves with her foot.

Her foot actually brushed away some of the leaves, and she saw that there was an actual Digimon underneath all of the leaves instead of the leaves being a Digimon.

Crouching down, Mew began to brush the leaves off by hand till she uncovered the Digimon. Once all the leaves were gone, she could see… she tripped over a 'rock' Digimon. A sleeping rock Digimon.

The rock Digimon seemed to have a small human like build, with his head being slightly too large. His mouth was large, but didn't seem to be able to do much more than open and close. The only reason how she could even tell the Digimon was asleep was by its stone eyebrows barley covering a pair of golden eyes.

'I am now tripping over living rocks too,' Mew internal sighed at her luck. After a brief internal debate with herself, she reached forward and closed the Digimon's open mouth, and waited.

…and waited.

The stone Digimon sat right with a panicked look in his eye. The moment he sat up, Mew let her hands slip away, allowing the Digimon to open his mouth to gasp for breath.

"What the-Who the-Where?" The Digimon panted as his head quickly swung side to side till his eyes landed on Mew. "Oh…Uh… hi?" He said, uncertain of what to do.

"That gotta be one of the funniest reactions I've got waking someone up," Mew chuckled, shaking her head. "I found you sleeping in the woods, and decided to wake you up before something ate you up." She joked.

"Ha, I'll like to see them try to eat me," The Stone Digimon stood up, his head held up in pride. "They will break their teeth trying to eat me, and will then get a taste of my Rock Fist!" He exclaimed, holding up his fist. Suddenly, the Digimon blinked a bit and lowed his fist to look at Mew. "Wait… aren't you-"

"Gonna eat you, no," Mew interrupted him, quite enjoying the energetic Digimon.

"No, not that," The Digimon shook his head. "You look-"

"Good in pink?" Mew asked as she stood up and turned around a bit, acting like she was showing off her clothes. "I know."

The Digimon just looked at her for a moment before he bent over laughing.

"Yo-You are very funny human," The Digimon said between breaths. "My name- name is Gotsumon. I know a friend of mine who would love to meet you." The now named Digimon stated, his face not showing a grin, but his eyes showed great amusement

"Nice to meet you Gotsumon," Mew nodded her head to him. "I would love to meet your friend… but me and my friends are a bit lost."

"Your friends?" Gotsumon asked as he looked around. "Where are they, I don't see them?"

"Well, they are the ones who are lost," Mew explained, her smile dropping for a sec. "We got separated after being attacked, and now I am trying to find them." Suddenly, Gotsumon slapped her back. Despite being the same height, Gotsumon still had a lot more weight behind him.

"Cheer up," Gotsumon said cheerfully before pointing into the forest. "Me and my friend live nearby with a lot of other Digimon, maybe one of them have seen your friends." He added, causing Mew to smile again.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Mew asked happily as she walked towards the general direction where Gotsumon pointed. "On ward to adventure!"

"You bet!" Gotsumon cheered chasing after her.

XxX

"So, Devimon's wasn't lying for once," A pale figured chuckled as he sat in his darkened throne room. The pale figure was dressed in a regal blue suit, with a red and black cape with a collar that went over his head. His face was covered with a domino mask that pointed upwards into bat wings. This was Myotismon, one of the Dark Masters.

After he had received word from Devimon that a Human child was spotted near his domain. But after having years of dealing with the like of him, he didn't readily believe it. So he sent out some of his personal bats so he could see this Human in person, and he was not disappointed.

It wasn't too hard for him to find her either, especially with what he quickly realized was Devimon's Touch of Evil dropping her so close to his home.

'But he was a fool to think I wouldn't see that he was the one who brought it,' Myotismon swirled the red drink in his head, wondering if he should end Devimon for the lie or simply torment him a bit. 'But it still stands to reason of why he brought it here…'

His mind shifted to his other bats, watching the Dobermon and Cupimon trying to find one another and the human.

'At least the fool kept them separated enough,' Myotismon internal sighed, sipping his red drink. 'Why are so many of my colleague lacking the ability of logical thought. I'm still tempted to get a Etemon skin carpet from our last run in with him.'

Myotismon shifted his mind back see what the human was doing, and a rather sinister grin appeared when he saw the human interact with the Gotsumon.

'Ah, the human has already run into one of my minions,' He chuckled as he watched the human walk off into the forest with the Rookie Digimon, but his bat continued to follow from above. 'Such a naïve child, believing absolute strangers.'

"What so funny, my liege?" A voice interrupted his musings.

"Demidevimon, who told you that you could enter my Throne Room unannounced?" Myotismon asked, his voice turning ice cold as cut off his link to the bats, his eyes landing on the Digimon flying infront of his throne.

Demidevimon was a blue bat Digimon, that could best be described as a chibi of Devimon's head.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Lord Myotismon," Demidevimon quickly fell to the ground and used the wings poking out of his head to bow repeatedly in apology. "Please forgive me for my mistake Lord Myotismon, it would never happen again."

Myotismon sneered at Demidevimon, he didn't care for any of the weaklings that worked for him. They were all just things for him to torment and feed off of, nothing more, nothing less.

He was about to summon his Crimson Lightning to punish the Digimon, when a rather devious idea popped into his head.

"One of the DigiDestined has appeared within my domain," Myotismon stated, causing Demidevimon to stop mid bow. "And not just within my domain, but only a few miles from my castle! Would you mind explaining to me how you have failed to locate them till it is practically at my door step?" He demanded, causing Demidevimon to shiver in restrained panic.

"B-but all our reports said t-that they were on File I-island," Demidevimon stuttered out. "Not even our s-spies in Etemon's group has-" He was forced to stop when searing pain hit him, as Myotismon summoned his Crimson Lightning and flayed him with it.

"I care not for what that buffoon does," Myotismon's eyes were glowing red as he stood up from his throne. "It is your failure that has allowed it so close to my castle, so you shall be the one to fix the problem!" He finished with a final snap of his whip that barely missed Demidevimon.

"Y-yes my Lord," Demidevimon dipped his head before flying as fast as his wings could carry him out of the throne room, completely missing the dark smile on Myotismon's face.

'That should keep the annoyance busy for a while' Myotismon thought darkly as he moved to exit the Throne Room. 'Now… To deal with the Human's Digimon. I believe Gatomon will be more than enough to handle those weaklings'

xXx

"-where is it, where is it?" Demidevimon repeated to himself as he flew around the castle, searching for the human that was supposed to be nearby. His mind was racing, trying to think of a quick plan to get this human before Myotismon would get him!

'Pitfall trap? Poison mushrooms? Get another Digimon to take care of them?' Demidevimon listed off in his head, but all of those plans needed more preparation for them to even work! 'Gotta think of something quick, gotta think of something of something fast.'

His eyes were darting around quickly, trying to catch some glimpse the human but he could see it in the dark forest. Every minute seemed to drag on in his panicked state, as each minute means one more minute that he was failing Myotismon.

And Myotismon did not taking failure lightly.

"Gah, where is the human?!" Demidevimon final shouted to the heavens in frustration, the pressure piling up on him. 'Myotismon is gonna kill me, he is gonna give me to his bats for a chew toy, he is-' He's rant finally stopped as his ears picked up something… odd.

Singing?

"Is Etemon visiting?" He questioned as he turned towards the sound, and began to drift towards it. As he got closer, he realized something. "No… This is actually good singing."

Soon, he was able to make out the words of the songs, if only part of them.

"-fanfare of your heart. Let it echo, let it carry out!" The voice sung in a rather happy tune, despite it coming from a forest of such darkness. "Now, in a loud voice. Losing isn't the end, Things will surely, without fail, start again in the center of your heart"

It was by now, that Demidevimon was close enough to spot the singer, and despite the darkness, it was hard to miss the bright pink clothes she was wearing. But with his eyes completely drawn to the human, he missed Gotsumon following only a few feet behind.

'I found the human!' He thought ecstatically, thanking whatever Digital God granted him this. 'The stupid thing was practically shouting its presence dressed like that, let alone singing!' Demidevimon chuckled evilly. 'Now, I just need a plan to capture or get rid of this human.'

Demidevimon continued to hover over the singing human, deep in thought on how he could trick it. He was just using the sounds the human was making to guide him, as he stopped paying attention to where he was flying.

Smack.

And flew right into a wall.

'Who put a wall in Myotismon… forest…oh…' Demidevimon's mind trailed off as he realized what he hit was Myotismon's Castle, or at least it's outer wall. Shaking its head to brush off the sudden impact into the wall, he couldn't help but smile at his luck.

'The human walked right to Myotismon's Castle!' He cackled at the irony of the human making his job so much easier. 'Now, all I have to do is… Where did the human go?' He asked as he looked around, no longer hearing the human anymore.

Panic began to set into Demidevimon that he had just lost the human AT Myotismon's Castle. A Castle full of Digimon that could take care of the human before him!

'Oh no, what if Gatomon gets the human before him!'

With that in mind, Demidevimon rushed towards the castle, trying to find the human before anyone else. He had to!

xXx

"Wow, such a big castle in the middle of nowhere," Mew called out in amazement of the building in front of her. While it lacked the artistry of the castles back home, it held the atmosphere of something strong living here. "Someone really important must live here."

"Yep," Gotsumon nodded his head, now taking the lead. "Now let's see… If I was Pumpkinmon, where would I be…" He trailed off as they walked inside the castle.

"Pumpkinmon?" Mew questioned, "Is he like a giant pumpkin monster, who uses his vines to capture his victims?" Gotsumon stopped and looked at her oddly.

"Um…No?" Gotsumon replied, moving forward once again. "He is about as tall as me, and the only part of him that is a pumpkin is his head. He is also my best friend and my partner in crime and mischief." He beamed proudly.

"Oh, that is much better then what I thought," Mew said excitedly. While she did like the idea of a strong fighter, she still preferred the idea of a fun mon to be around. "Who needs a power house, when you got a good friend watching your back."

"You bet," Gotsumon puffed out his chest a bit and hit it. "I am always watching his back." His chest suddenly deflated as he began to laugh again. "Who am I kidding, he could whip the floor with me." He admitted as he pushed open a door and walked in.

"Is he-"

"Gotsumon!" A happy voice cut her off as it barreled into Gotsumon, knocking the Rock Digimon off his feet. The moment caused them to roll away from the door and to hit the wall behind them with a slam. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day?"

Mew stood back, watching in amusement as Gotsumon and the other Digimon untangled themselves from the tumble.

From where she was standing, she saw who she easily assumed was Pumpkinmon, simply for the fact he had a Jack-o-lantern for a head…with an axe stuck in it. His body looked like that of a white rag doll, with his stitching of his body easily seen. He had a tattered green cape around what she assumed was his neck that attached his pumpkin head to the rest of his body.

"I was… Um, out on a super-secret mission," Gotsumon lied as he stood up, helping his friend up as well. "There was fire, lasers, and-"

"Sleeping under a tree~" Mew teasing added, causing the stone on Gotsumon's face to heat up at getting busted.

At her voice, Pumpkinmon turned and stared at her… and stared… and stared.

Blinked a few times.

"Gotsumon!" Pumpkinmon shouted, turning to his friend while he pointed at Mew. "There is a human standing right there!" His head turned to look at Mew, back to Gotsumon, and back to Mew. "Does that mean we um… capture it?"

"Heck no," Gotsumon shook his head as he stood next to Mew and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She is really cool, so we are on an adventure to find her lost friend."

"Adventure?" Pumpkinmon repeated before he smiled and stood next to Mew. "Well, what are we waiting for? We are on a quest to find the Lost Digimon of the Digital World!" He exclaimed, striking what he assumed to be an epic pose.

"To the darkest forest, to the shinning seas," Gotsumon added, strike a matching pose.

"Nothing will stop us from reaching our goal!" Mew played along, copying their pose.

The three held the pose for a few moments before they broke down laughing. They were simply enjoying themselves a good laugh in one of the most dangerous places in the entire Digital World.

"So, who are we looking for?" Pumpkinmon asked, whipping some pumpkin juice from his eye hole. Gotsumon stopped laughing and turned to Mew for the answer, because he never thought to ask.

"Well, one of them is a Dobermon who has a very protective personality," One of Mew's fingers popped up. "And the other is a young Cupimon, with a love of apples," She added, not hiding a bit of pride at the description.

"A Dobermon and a Cupimon?" Gotsumon echoed, tilting his head in thought as he tried to think where he could find them.

"Wait, I know where those two are!" Pumpkinmon shouted excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I heard from some Bakemon that Gatomon had caught those two and put them in the dungeon!" He stated, not realizing what was wrong with what he said.

"They are in the dungeon?" Mew suddenly grew worried. "Where is the dungeon?" She asked, dread growing inside of her.

"Oh, I know, follow me," Gotsumon took hold of her hand and race forward, causing Mew to follow. With Pumpkinmon behind her, and Gotsumon facing infront of her, neither of them saw the worried look on her face.

The three of them were running for a good while, getting lost twice in a room where up was left, and right was backwards. Pumpkinmon called it the Moved Room, and said that none of the land-walking Digimon liked it.

"Here it is!" Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon declared as they stood to the sides of a black metal door.

"Thanks," Mew had a small smile on her face, knowing that her friends were so close now. Moving past the others and pushing open the door, she saw that the door led to a dimly lit stairwell and further into the earth. "Alright, let's go."

Pumpkinmon was first to go down the stairwell, his Jack-o-Lantern head actually giving off more light then the torches used. Mew followed close behind as Gotsumon closed the door, leaving them both to rely on Pumpkinmon to know where he was going.

As they went further and further down, the adventures spirit that Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon died away in the silence. The only noise they could hear was the sound of the torches flickering, and Gotsumon's loud feet hitting the ground.

When the finally reached the bottom, all three could feel a sense of dread hanging over them.

There were entire walls lined with cages, with each one holding a Digimon. They flinched as the three walked by, crawling as far back at their cage would allow them. At the sight of all this, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon felt a sense of guilt at being grouped up with the mon who did this, and Mew felt disgusted at how they were treated.

It was mid-way down the line, that Mew recognized her friends.

"Dobermon, Cupimon!" Mew exclaimed as she ran to the bars of the cell. Inside the cell were her friends, but both of them showed signs of a recent battle… a battle they did not win.

"Mama/Mew?" The two questioned as they looked up, both looking at her in shock, not believing she was there.

Cupimon rushed to the cell, and used what space he could to hug his mother. Mew could feel the fear coming from him, and returned the hug, happy that they were alive.

"How did you get here boss?" Dobermon asked as he walked towards the door, his eyes flickering towards Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, both who flinched at the gaze. "Were you captured?"

"No," Mew shook her head, patting Cupimon's head to comfort the small Digimon as he let go. "I came here looking for you, and found help."

"Uh, yeah," Gotsumon nervously replied, the atmosphere sucking away his normally energetic personality. He moved towards the door, and readied himself to punch the lock, but Dobermon's voice stopped him.

"Those doors are specially made," Dobermon stated, backing away from the bars. "I have tried to break them when we arrived, but they are beyond me, let alone a Rookie." His statement was followed by the sound of steel on steel as the lock was slice.

"Good thing you got an Ultimate on your side," Pumpkinmon weakly joked as he held his axe, but all the fun was suddenly gone when him and Gotsumon heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. What is this," A nasally voice asked mocked. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon's head snapped to the voice and saw the smiling form of Demidevimon flying at the stairwell. "Looks like we got some traitors in our mitts!" He cried out as he shot up the stairwell before they could act.

"Oh no, oh no," Pumpkinmon's voice in full panic mode. "Myotismon is gonna delete us for this!" He cried, as Gotsumon's stone face turned marble white.

"Then we need to get out of here, and fast," Dobermon busted through the broken cell door, flying above him. "Get on!" He ordered.

"No, I have a better plan," Mew shook her head, her eyes landing on Pumpkinmon. "I think it is time for a prison break."

XxX

"Lord Myotismon, Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon cried as he flew into the Throne Room.

"What is it Demidevimon," Myotismon asked, his Crimson Lightning already forming in his hand. "I take it that you have taken care of the human, or you have just wasted your last breath."

"The Human is in the dungeons as we speak," Demidevimon stated, saying what he practiced saying on the way here. "But I found Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon-"

"Oh, what is this?" He was cut off by a feminine voice. "You managed to do something correctly?"

Demidevimon turned and saw a white, bipedal cat walk from the shadows of the room. The cat had purple patches of fur on its ear and running up its tail. On its front paws was a pair of cat gloves with three long claws sticking out of them. This was Gatomon, his rival in Myotismon's Army.

"I can do a lot more than you can, furball!" Demidevimon shouted back at her, before facing Myotismon again. "But we have an issue. I saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon in the dungeon they were-"

This time he was cut off as the castle began to shake, and distant explosions could be heard.

"-letting the prisoners out…" He trailed off.

Myotismon continued to sit in his throne, his eyes closed for a moment. Demidevimon was about to move closer to see if something was wrong, but recoiled when he suddenly stood up. When Myotismon's eyes opened, they were blood red with age.

"Grisly Wing," His voice, dripping with venom, called out as hundreds of bats poured from his being. Demidevimon cried out in surprised and dropped to the floor as the bats ignored him and flooded into the rest of the castle.

No one betrays him and gets away with it. No one.

xXx

"Run faster!" Gotsumon screamed as they all rode on Dobermon's back.

After they had let out the last of the prisoners to go run amok in the castle and escape, they were on their own way out when bats flooded the hallways and began to attack all the escaping Digimon. Dobermon was the quickest of them to react and threw us onto his back and began running as fast as he could.

But the wave of bats continued to follow them, each one driven by their master's rage.

"I am, but you weigh too much!" Dobermon barked back at him as they rounded a corner.

"They cut off the entrance, we are gonna need a new door!" Mew shouted as she looked at the other passengers. "Do you guys know any other exits or passageways."

"No, most are for-" Gotsumon tried to speak but Pumpkinmon spoke up.

"Wait, there is the secret room!" Pumpkinmon shouted, causing Gotsumon to look at him. "The one with the really big door."

"That's right!" Gotsumon looked around the hallway they were in before shouting at Dobermon. "Turn left up a head!"

Deciding to take the chance, Dobermon followed the orders and several orders afterwards from the Digimon.

"Stop!" Dobermon skid to a stop, looking back and saw that the bat was just starting to swarm the that hallway.

Gotsumon hopped off of Dobermon and opened a nearby door.

"Get in now!" He shouted as they all ran inside. The moment everyone was inside, he slammed the door just as it got pelted with bat. Dobermon and Pumpkinmon quickly leapt forward and pushed their combined weight against the door

After what seemed like eternity, the door stopped shaking as the attacks fell silent. The three slowly backed away from the door, waiting to see what happened next.

"Are they gone?" Cupimon nervously asked.

"That was just Myotismon's Grisly Wing," Pumpkinmon stated, his head slowly moving side to side, waiting for anything more. "They may have stopped attacking, but Myotismon know we are here."

With the threat only temporarily gone, the five of them looked at the room they were in and found it to be a library.

"There is no exit here," Dobermon growled at Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gotsumon waved his hands infront of him. "It is a secret place." He explained as he rushed towards one of the bookshelves and removed a book. As the book was removed, the wall suddenly began to retract, revealing a staircase.

"Alright, let's move," Mew ordered as she rushed down the stairs, the others following.

The stairway they took soon opened up into a large caved chamber, with an enormous metal door. The floor of the chamber had a star carved into it, followed by other star patterns in a ritual like manner. In the very center of the room was a stone table.

"What is this?" Mew asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs, looking around she could see statues of large Digimon 'This place seems… off somehow.'

"It's our exit," Gotsumon exclaimed as he and Pumpkinmon rushed forward and towards the stone table and began to fiddle around with something. "No, this goes here, and that goes there," She could hear him mumble.

"No, that goes there, not over there," Pumpkinmon argued as they seemed to be moving stuff around.

"We are at the door, now how do we open it," Dobermon demanded as he step off the stairs and walked towards the center. "This had better not of been a dead end." He growled.

"No, no, we got this," Gotsumon assured as he placed something on the table, just for Pumpkinmon to move it somewhere else.

"Are we gonna escape Mama?" Cupimon asked as he floated next to Mew. Mew sent her a gentle smile and tried to answer.

"No, none of you are gonna escape," A cold voice echoed through the camber. All but Pumpkinmon turned around to see Myotismon slowly making his way down the stairs. "For this place shall become your tomb."

Myotismon raised his hand has his Crimson Lightning formed in his hand, Mew only had enough time to pull Cupimon towards her when the whip hit her. When the Crimson Lightning hit her, she could hear the sound of something burning at it meet her back.

Taking Cupimon into her arms, Mew attempted to run towards the others, but Myotismon's whip came down again, grabbing her neck and pulling her backwards, letting go of Cupimon. If she didn't have her Pokemon toughness, that would have killed her, but that didn't stop the fact the whip was wrapped around her neck.

"Mew/Mama!" The Digimon in the room cried.

Dobermon rushed forward, to attack.

"Nightmare Claw," Myotismon's cold voice called out as a black, ghost-like entity shot from his free hand and impacted Dobermon before he could dodge. Dobermon's body turned black as it began to lock up from the paralysis effect kicked in.

"You were a fool to think you could escape from me," Myotismon stated as he continued to walk down the stairs, never stopping once during his or their attacks. "And even more so for thinking you could beat me." He gloated.

Tugging the whip in his hand, Mew was dragged closer to the stairway as the whip prevented her from even speaking.

"Mama!" Cupimon cried out as he flew towards Mew, her unable to tell him to run.

"Ah, he thinks you are his mother," Myotismon's mocking voice got closer. "Maybe I should start with him first, after all there is nothing as painful as losing a child."

"Leave her alone!" Cupimon shouted, and Angle Ring shooting out at Myotismon. The Ultimate Digimon didn't even dodge it, as it hit him and dissipated.

"Pathetic," Myotismon stated as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and at Mew. Using his whip, he picked her up so she dangled infront of him as a captive. "Maybe I should just kill your mother to teach you a lesson."

Myotismon's free hand began to spark red electricity as he prepared his Nightmare Wave. If he was going to end them, it was going to be with them screaming!

"No, no!" Cupimon cried. "You won't hurt my mama!" He shouted, as his body began to glow.

'What?!' Myotismon was shocked at that before he returned back to normal, remembering that he was facing an In-Training Digimon, about to turn into a Rookie. 'It's foolish to even try.' He thought as he fired his Nightmare Wave at Cupimon.

**_Cupimon digivolve to…_**

Cupimon's body began to shift, as his legs and arms became longer. The white fur that once covered his body began to disappear as a white toga covered him. His golden wings turned pure white as they grew larger and larger till they each spit into four wings. Blond hair covered the top of his head, as purple markings ran down his face and down his left side.

**_Lucemon_**.

Fueled by the determination to protect Mew, Lucemon summoned ten glowing sphere that appeared infront of him, and sent them towards Myotismon, destroying the Nightmare Wave in their path.

Myotismon only had time for his eyes to widen went the attack hit him, and flung him back, causing his Crimson Lightning to dissipate and Mew to drop on the floor.

Mew coughed as she tried to breathe again, and looked up at the new Digimon infront of her and weakly smiled.

"That's my boy," She claimed between breaths, rubbing her burned throat.

"Mother," Lucemon kneeled next to her, concern in his eyes as he helped her up.

"Got it!" Pumpkinmon shouted from the other side of the room as a bright light began to radiate from the metal door as it slowly began to open up. "Come on guys!" He shouted as he and Gotsumon ran into the light.

Lucemon glanced over at Dobermon at he too got up from the attack. Dobermon looked at him oddly before nodding his head and ran towards the exit.

Taking that as a sign, Lucemon lifted Mew and flew towards the light.

The last thing he heard was Myotismon's cry of anger as the door closed and the light enveloped them.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note_**_: After watching Mojo's Top Digimon list, a rather interesting idea popped into my head… And it is a secret~ _

_Well, it seems like Mew's team is filling out rather nicely, no pitch forks and torches in the reviews yet. I never did plan on having Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon even meet Mew at first, but found that they could play off one another rather well with her child-like nature at times._

_Bluesonicblast: Is that a good thing?_

_AmaroqLycanphoenix: Mew's powers are restricted to only the Physical/Real World. The Digital World's programing just doesn't understand what she is, so it latches onto the part of her that it recognizes: human._

_Ultima-owner: Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon are rather nice mons, who were willing to die for the DigiDestined in cannon. It is to keep in mind that Pumpkinmon is one of the weaker Ultimates, with him die after one attack from Myotismon._

_Something dictionary related: You are both right, and wrong at the same time. _

_Red: Glad you like the Lucemon evolution, I was worried about how people would handle that one. You are correct about the mega forms, I will not have all of her team become Megas, but some will eventually reach it further down the line._

_Also, I consider Megas to be around Legendary._

**_Chapter 6: _**_Beyond_

Have you ever tried traveling between dimensions in a method that was _not_ created by a being that could be classified as a god?

That was Mew's second time doing it, and it was not an experience you could get used to. On the upside, she didn't black out. Downside… it was like going down a pipe attached to an industrial dryer. So to say she dizzy was a gross understatement after this spin-cycle.

Either that, or she was a bit delirious after Myotismon choked her.

So when the portal finally ended… she didn't know if she was staring at the sky or ground.

'Either I was sent to the universe of Smeargle water-painting, or my head needs to stop spinning,' Mew drunkenly thought to herself as the portal. She felt her body slightly jerk up a bit then down. As her mind settled, she found herself high off the ground. 'Oh, it was building… wait.'

Mew blinked as she took in her surrounding and found herself and Lucemon high in the sky of a large city, more specifically, between conjoining skyscrapers. Even from as high up as they were from the streets, she could already smell the city; smog, cooking, people!

"Mother, I think me are in the real world," Lucemon said in a quiet voice, his eyes wide as he too took in the surroundings. To him it was an odd an alien world, even more so with how young he was and how little he knew.

"Welcome to Earth Cupimon," Mew used his old name, Lucemon didn't correct her, still too shocked where they were. 'And if we are back in the real world…' She grinned as she could feel her power bubbling inside her.

"Mother?" Lucemon suddenly asked, looking down at her in concern. He had felt some of the energy coming from her. "What are you-?" His question was cut off as Mew rolled out of his arms and began to free fall. "Mother!" He shouted as he dived down.

Mew continued to fall towards the ground till was mere meters away from touching where the skyscrapers joined. Just before she would have hit the ground, a pink bubble appeared under her and cushioned her fall into a soft landing.

"Ah, how I missed you~" Mew said affectionately to the bubble she created, practically hugging it.

"Mother?" Lucemon's wings snapped open to stop his descent, flapping enough to keep him hovering near Mew and the odd bubble. "What just happened?" He asked in confusion, realization of everything finally hitting him. "Where are we in this world? Where is everyone else? Are you still hurt from Myotismon?"

His questioned came out quickly, worry in his voice as he continued.

"Well Cupimon," Mew positioned herself to use the bubble as a seat. "I created a bubble, I don't know, I don't know, and…" She took in a breath as she used Synthesis, the burns on her skin disappearing. "Not anymore."

"How did you do that?" Lucemon asked in awe as he watched the wounds just disappear. He then began to look closely at the bubble that Mew created, trying to find out what it was. He reached out to touch it, and found it bend inwards a bit before it showed any resistance and pushed him back.

An innocent smile appeared on his face as he repeated the process, pushing it again.

"Well…" Mew thought it over in her head how to best describe it. "Here in the real world, I am actually one of the most powerful beings."

Lucemon stopped playing with the bubble and looked at his mother in awe. His mind already coming up with numerous meaning for what she had just said; ranging from a powerful fighter to the Rule of the entire World.

He was excited by the idea that any of his fantasies might be true.

"Many have even seen me as somewhat of a god," Mew smiled as she saw Lucemon's expressions of excitement and joy. "But honestly, I am just first of a long line of fighters spanning all of human existence." She added vaguely, counting down from five in her head.

"Wait…" Lucemon frowned a bit as he realized something about she just said before the shocked look from before reappeared. "Does that mean I have brothers and sisters?" He asked, with the face splitting grin only a child could pull off.

"Now that… is a story for another time," Mew laughed as Lucemon began to pout. All the funnier now that he looked human.

"So Cupimon-"

"I'm Lucemon now," Lucemon corrected her this time, puffing out his chest and his wings stretched out a bit more. "The Digimon of Light, and son of Mother Mew." He proclaimed his titles proudly.

His declaration might have had more weight to it if he looked older. Instead, it was downright adorable. And if anyone knew about being powerful and cute, his mother was exactly the right person.

"So Lucemon, Digimon of Light and son of Me," Mew giggled as she used the self-proclaimed titles. "Did you see where the others landed?"

Lucemon hovered in the air for a moment before he spun in a complete circle, realizing that the others didn't leave the same portal as they did.

"Uh…" Lucemon kinda just moved his arms a bit, unsure of what to do or say at that point, a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Mew chuckled at him, causing him to redden more. "I have an idea how we can find one of them." She stated as her body began to glow and began to change.

Standing on the bubble was an equal pink being, with solid blue eyes and a pair of large ears.

Using her Audino form, Mew moved her head left and right trying to focus in on the sounds of the city. It took her a few moments to filter out the white noise of the city before she found the sound of screaming, and lots of it.

Shifting back to another bipedal figure, this time brown with the only feature on her face being two large eyes.

"On a side note," Mew in her Hitmonlee form spoke from some unseen mouth. "I can shapeshift tooooo!" She called out as her limbs compressed before sending her skyrocketing to the next building's roof.

It took her to get three building away before Lucemon to get over his stupor and chased after his mother.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lucemon cried out as his wings flapped quickly to catch up. "I don't know where we are going!"

As the two of them soared over the city in their own manner, neither noticed something attached to Mew.

xXx

Dobermon was not having a good time.

Ever since the portal plopped him in the middle of a busy street, it has been nothing more than humans screaming. Screaming about him, screaming about how he looks, screaming about what was going on…

He was starting to believe humans scream too much. And it was starting to hurt his ears!

'Where the hell is Mew?' He thought to himself, as he looked over the sea of terrified humans. The only ones not afraid were the children who were taking picture of him on small devices. 'I doubt she is too far away.'

Deciding to ignore the humans, he began to sniff the ground. Moving his head from one side to the next, ignoring the screams coming from his movement. But all he could smell was the stink of the human's vehicles.

"Smells like a Raremon," Dobermon mumble to himself, wiping his nose at the strong acidic smell around him. 'But because of it, I can't smell Mew or that angel-mon.' He frowned at himself.

"Easy there doggy."

Dobermon's ears perked up before flattening against his head.

'Doggy?!' He whipped his head to the one who would dare insult him with that title. He saw it was a man in a uniform carrying a long pole with a loop at the end trying to approach him.

"No need to be scared," The man continued to speak in a clam manner, despite the fear on his face. He was gripping the pole with both hands, prepared to use it. "Not hear to hurt you… Just need to get you somewhere safe."

"Does it look like I need your help human?" Dobermon growled, shocking the man, causing him to take a step back. "And never call me Doggy. Black Laser!" He shot his attack at the vehicle the man had come from, creating a smoke hole in the middle of it.

"They don't pay me enough for this," The man threw his pole on the ground and started running. And when Animal Control starts running, so does everyone else.

"Pathetic, won't even fight back with their numbers," Dobermon scoffed, sniffing a bit but still found nothing. "But how will I find- Ohf!" He was suddenly knocked onto his side by a strong kick.

"What are you doing attacking these people?" Lucemon demanded as he pointed to the car, Mew was standing next to him with an amused look in her eyes. "That could have hurt someone if they were inside!" He reasoned.

"So, you did turn into a Lucemon," Dobermon ignored the questions, getting up from the oddly strong kick. "Don't think just cause you aren't bite-size anymore means you are ready to take on a champion." He growled before he looked at the odd creature next to Lucemon.

Lucemon huffed at the reminder of his status and turned to Mew.

"I am strong enough to take on a Champion, aren't I?" Lucemon questioned, causing Mew to chuckle and shake her head/body. "Hey, I am being serious!" He said flustered.

"You did manage to hit Myotismon pretty good," Mew reminded him, causing Lucemon to smirk. "But he is right, you should try to avoid hitting innocent bystanders."

Dobermon just stared at the being infront of him in shock as how it sounded just like Mew. Subconsciously, he sniffed the air and could even smell Mew's scent coming from the figure.

"Boss…" He was at a loss for words. "How… Why… When?" Dobermon's mind was moving too fast for him to keep up.

"Well," Mew shifted back to her smaller human form. "Here in the real world, I am a powerful being."

"And in the Digital World?" Dobermon felt the need to ask. If she was so powerful, then there were plenty of situations that she could have prevented and helped.

At his question, she deflated a bit.

"Something about that place leaves me powerless," She hated to admit that, taking a calming breath to continue. "In the real world, I have many great powers that put to toe to toe with the greatest fighters… In the Digital World, I am just like I appear before you." Mew looked up at Dobermon.

Dobermon looked back down at Mew, and could somewhat understand what she was saying.

'It would be like me going back to a Gazimon,' Dobermon thought to himself, remembering how weak he was… and still was compared to other Digimon. 'Or maybe a Mega turning back to a Rookie.'

"Well," Dobermon finally spoke again. "At least we aren't in the Digital World anymore." He felt needed to add that to comfort Mew.

"About that," Mew trialed off, kicking the ground a bit. "We need to go back and save the humans."

"Why?" Dobermon frowned. As far as he was concerned, the only human he cared about was safe.

"Before the kids got sent to the Digital World, I had recently torn a hole between dimensions," Mew explained, getting a skeptical look from Dobermon. "SO, it might be my fault they were sent there in the first place."

Dobermon sighed, and face-pawed.

"Well, if we are going back," Dobermon looked at her, before shifting his vison to Lucemon. "We will need to find Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. If humans feared me, they won't stand having an Ultimate around for long."

"Yeah…" Mew admitted. She could already hear sirens coming from somewhere nearby, and growing louder as they approached. "Dobermon, I saw a heavily forested park nearby. I want you to head there and hide out. Me and Lucemon can pass as a normal human." She quickly added when he was about to argue.

Dobermon mulled over the information before nodding his head in understanding. Mew pointed him towards the park and watched him duck away into a nearby alley as the police finally showed up.

"Now Lucemon," Mew turned with a large smile as she talked, ignoring the cops who rushed by them to try and find Dobermon. "How about we… huh?" She looked at her arm as she held it up as she was about to pull Lucemon somewhere and found something strapped to it.

"What is that?" Lucemon asked with interest, looking at the odd thing attached to his mother.

"No idea," Mew admitted as she slipped the thing off her arm and held it in her hand. It vaguely reminded her of the C-Gear humans had recently invented back home, if it was more T-shaped.

It was a chunky looking device with a white screen in the middle that had a black circle around it. The top of it had a bright red coloring that ended midway of the black circle, with the rest of it being plain white.

'It's colored like a Pokéball?' Mew questioned, realizing the color-scheme of it. 'But that would mean who ever made this knew what I was.' With this lack of information of who made it, she took a brief sniff that only confused her more.

'Smells almost like a Torterra,' She frowned. 'But with also a touch of Fairy?'

"Excuse me?" An officer approached them, catching the two's attention. "Did the two of you happen to see a large Doberman around here?" He questioned, a notepad already out and writing. "We have reports of one that someone had strapped knifes too."

"No sir," Mew said innocently, shaking her head, giving the officer her big-eyed look. The look that none would question her about. "But can you help us find our brothers? We lost them when a crowd of people pushed us apart?"

"Your brothers?" The officer questioned, glancing at Lucemon. "Are they dressed up in one of those odd costumes too?" This caused Lucemon to huff, and send him an offended look.

"This is no costume," Lucemon objected. "I am Lucemon, the Digimon of Light." He declared, but the officer just deadpanned at him.

"Yeah, sure you are kid," The officer said dryly, shaking his head. "What do your brothers look like?"

"Well, they look-"

"_We got a 150 down at the Game Shop, over."_ The officer's walkie-talky went off, causing him to old up a finger for them to stay quite as he pulled it up to answer it.

"This is Officer Taka; do you need backup?" Officer Taka asked, looking at the other officers scanning the field, going down nearby alleyways. "We are currently looking for the cause of a 141 right now."

"_Just some kids,_" The radio replied, a tired sigh followed._ "There were two of them, dressed in some weird pumpkin and rock monster costume. But the Pumpkin one had what looked like a real axe on him. They were last seen moving towards the park, over."_

"Roger, I'll see if I can send some help. Over and out." Officer Taka hung up the radio. "And now…" He found himself talking to no one.

xXx

"Not really surprised," Mew claimed as she and Lucemon dropped from the sky, scaring the daylights out of Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and a tied up winged ball?

"Oh, hey Mew," Pumpkinmon quickly spoke up, placing him between a pile of stuff and her. "What bring you to this neck of the woods?" He weakly chuckle as Gotsumon took place next to him with a weak smile.

"Oh, hey Mew," Gotsumon repeated his friend's words. "What brings you to this neck of-"

"Untie me!" The metal ball shouted in a squeaky voice, causing the two to look even more distressed.

"So, who is that?" Mew asked innocently, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Who is what?" The two asked in sync, looking everywhere around except for behind them.

"I think," Lucemon grips Pumpkinmon's and Gotsumon's head and forces them to look back. "She means the Digimon you have tied up and put on top of a pile of junk." He glances at Mew to see if he did right, and got a proud smile and a nod.

"Oh… Him?" Gotsumon said slowly, acting like he never noticed the Digimon, and turned back to look at Mew. "Never seen him before."

"Liars!" The ball shouted. "You tied me up when I found you stealing all this stuff!" He accused.

"No, we found-"

"I see you found those two," Dobermon suddenly entered to clearing as he looked at the two troublemakers. "Honestly thought it would have taken longer… and I would have to pull your pink hide out of the fire again," He smirked at Mew.

"May still need that," Mew admitted as she pointed at the Digimon on the pile. "We got company."

It was at that point that Dobermon noticed the small ball Digimon, and his eyes grew wide.

"Holy s-"

Whatever said would never be known to Lucemon as Mew covered his ears. He watched in complete silence as Dobermon's lips moved as he began to chew out Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, before he moved to the small ball and actually lowered his head in apology.

After several minutes, Mew removed her hands from Lucemon's head as sound returned to him.

"So, Dobermon…" Mew began. "Mind telling me why you just tried to add that to my son's vocabulary?" A cold chill ran up the spines of everyone who didn't fall into the category of 'her son'.

"Now Boss," Dobermon took an involuntary step back. "What Rock-Head and Pumpkin Juice did was attack a rather… high profile member of the Digital world." He motioned with his head to the tied up ball who now looked pretty smug. "This is Kumbhiramon, one of the Deva."

"Deva?" Mew questioned as she approached the ball. Now that she got a closer look, she saw that the Digimon was some hybrid of a mouse, a metal ball, a bird, and a spider. "Not sure if I should say you are adorable or ask why you look like that."

"Is that cause I'm small?" Kumbhiramon snapped. "I will have you… know…" He trailed off when Mew reverted to her true form, and was staring him dead in the eyes.

"If you think I have an issue with how small someone is I will smack you into the ground," She threatened, Kumbhiramon slowly nodded. Not sure if he was following his digital instinct or his mouse instinct that caused him to agree to her.

Either way, some part of him said not to mess with this cat.

With a swipe of her claws, the bonds fell to the pile of junk.

"Good," Mew smiled again, as she turned back to human. "So, what is a Deva?"

Kumbhiramon blinked at the question before realizing why he was there.

"Ah yes," Kumbhiramon nodded his body. "Us Deva are the Elite Digimon of the great Sovereigns. We live to serve them, and follow their will to uphold the peace of the Digital World." He admitted with pride in his voice.

"They are like the Anti-Dark Masters," Dobermon felt confident enough to speak again.

"Dark Masters," Kumbhiramon scoffed. "They are an insult to the Sovereigns! They blocked us from the entire East Sector!" He shouted in disbelief.

"East…" Mew trailed off for an answer.

"The one we just came from," Dobermon answered. "It is also the only area the Dark Masters can access."

"Lucky us." Gotsumon said dryly as he rolled his eyes, Pumpkinmon muttered his agreement under his breath

"Don't think you two are aren't in trouble!" Kumbhiramon screeched at the two, causing them to cringe. He turned back to Mew. "Now, as for the reason I am here, it is quite simple. You guys crossed the sectors, and are currently in the South!" He stated.

"And the South…" Mew trailed off again. She was getting a bit tired of being out of the loop since the other Digimon, excluding Lucemon, seemed to understand what that meant.

Kumbhiramon opened his mouth to answer, but was beat to the punch by Pumpkinmon.

"Ah, the South is the worst!" Pumpkinmon whined. "There is nothing fun to do here! It is all mostly just boring deserts and wastelands." He added with a shiver, imagining how little fun he could have.

"It is all fight, fight, fight," Gotsumon punched the air like a boxer. "All the Digimon there just want to fight and evolve, never any time to play~" He whined as his shoulders dropped.

Mew looked to Dobermon for a translation of it all.

"The idiots are right," Dobermon sighed. "The South is the harshest of all the sectors. Among the Sectors, the South and the West are lands where every day is a fight for survival. While the others have actually gained some level of peace, despite the evils that reside on the land."

"Yeah, my Lord takes great care of his area," Kumbhiramon said with a bit of pride in his voice, before snapping back to his cranky mode. "Hey, back on topic! We need to get you all back into the Digital World!"

"Wait, since you came here to get us, does that mean your lord is the one-" Before Mew could finish her question, everyone's head snapped to the sound of branches breaking. They were paying so much attention to the Elite, they didn't notice the sound of sirens nearby.

"Drat, those humans are closing in," Kumbhiramon swore, he looked up into the sky to shout. "My lord, I have them! Open a portal to get them out of here!"

Whoever Kumbhiramon's master was answered the call, as a portal appeared before them and began to suck them inside.

'Oh, you got to be kidding me!' Mew internally shouted as she watched her companions get sucked portal, caught off guard by the sudden appearance. 'This is the last time I am getting pulled around by some grand puppet master!'

In her mind, she made a decision to simply spite this puppet master.

"Kumbhiramon!" Mew shouted as she launched herself against the force of the portal, making it far enough to just grab the small Digimon.

"Whoa, hey wait!" Kumbhiramon cried as he suddenly found himself getting dragged into the portal along with her. "My lord! My lord!" He shouted in vain as he was already pulled within the portal, closing behind him and Mew.

By the time the Police found the clearing with the stolen loot, they were long gone.

xXx

In an area deep within the Digital World, a large Digimon watched through a window between the dimensions. A frown was plastered on each of its faces as it watched that final event unfold.

"Her involvement is a risk…"

"…But a risk we must take"

The Digimon closed the window, all he could do was wait and hope that his plan would work in the end.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_**_ I've had nothing but Digimon on the mind for the last 48 hours, and in all that time I have just thought about how this story is going to go and who and what Mew will have to face with her mismatched team._

_Just a warning many chapters in advance, things are gonna hurt._

_Nightmaster000: You (and everyone else who guess it) are correct. I do plan for Mew to be involved in Season 1,2 and 3._

_Ultima-owner: I think you can technically say she has kidnapped half of her team as it stands. Stole Lucemon's egg from a lab, and stole/rescued Gazimon from Etemon. Not sure if Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon count…_

_Tphod: Sorry, but that isn't what is restricting Mew's powers in the Digital World, nice guess though. _

_L'ceil: I actually have read Garden of Babylon a while back, but I won't be making any new forms for Lucemon. As it stands, Lucemon is already a very powerful Digimon so I don't plan on having him evolve for a long while. _

**_Chapter 7_**_: Offense is the best Defense_

Going through these portals were bad enough, but now Mew had to deal with a struggling Ultimate level Digimon trying to get away in the middle of it all. Add in the factor of her powers rapidly leaving her and…

"Let go of me!" Kumbhiramon high pitch voice pierced in her ears as he kicked and flapped his wings in a vain attempt to get away.

'Won't be able to hold on much longer,' Mew grimaced as her body got weaker the further they traveled, and each of Kumbhiramon's kicks hurting more and more. 'But I need some answers, so I got to hold on!' Was Mew's thoughts as she finally had enough and bit down on something that Kumbhiramon hit her in the face with.

"Gah!" Kumbhiramon screamed out. "Let go of my tail!" He shouted in pain, his mind so filled with panic, he didn't question how her bite actually harmed him.

'Got to hold on,' Mew continued to think as Kumbhiramon continued to try an escape.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kumbhiramon finally shouted, and his body began to glow.

Suddenly, his changing form slipped from Mew's grasp and crashed into the wall of the portal and disappear.

"No!" Mew shouted as Kumbhiramon escaped her, and with him, any answers she might have gotten about his Lord.

Pushing this aside for a moment, Mew focused back on the situation on hand-

WHAM!

xXx

(Unknown Location)

-and help the… others…

'What was that?!' Mew suddenly jolted up, off the ground, looking around. 'Did I black out there for a moment?' She appeared to be in some castle by the looks of it, but that wasn't saying too much with how dark it was. There were no lights anywhere in the room she was in…

'Where is the light coming from?' She questioned before looking up and found that the entire roof of the castle appeared to be destroyed, and the sky was covered with a dark layer of clouds that could almost be mistaken for night.

"How did I get here?" Mew asked aloud, she didn't recall exiting the portal. Something about this place just rubbed her fur wrong. "And where is everyone else?"

"They are elsewhere," A voice suddenly spoke from the darkness. Suddenly a wall of flames appeared on both sides of Mew and traveled down the room to where they stopped once they illuminated a throne made of black stone.

Then, from above, a large horned figure cloaked in red descended with large purple wings slowing his fall to stand in front of the throne.

"And who are you?" Mew was put on edge by this being. As much as she hated to admit it, but in her current form, she might have to run from any battles till she finds the rest.

"An ally, perhaps," He spoke with an air of power and a harsh undertone. He raised one of his hands and another wall of flames appeared behind Mew, cutting off any escape, and slowly began to get closer to her. "Approach me." He ordered.

Mew frowned as she looked at the wall behind her approached, knowing she had no real choice put to move forward, or else she would be force to test how durable her human body was to digital flames.

Mew walked forward and steeled her face as she got closer to the cloaked figure. As she got closer, she could see that the figure towered over her, but given her current height, that wasn't saying too much.

Once the wall of flames behind her finally stopped following her, she stopped walking and looked up to lock eyes with the figure staring down at her.

Bright blue eyes met Cold blue eyes.

"At least you aren't enough of a fool to test my patience by attempting to run," He mused in a condescending tone. "It would have been a futile gesture, by fires would have left nothing behind if you touched them."

"Noted," Mew dryly stated, crossing her arms. "I take it you are what brought me here?"

"Portals are suck tricky things," He's voice continued to grade on her. There just wasn't something right about it. "Especially when it involves humans coming to 'Our' world. They tend to get lost with even the slightest adjustment done to them."

'Human,' Mew repeated in her mind. 'So, he thinks he is just dealing with a child then? Well then, who am I to turn down the change to practice my role.' She suppressed a smirk as she continued to stare at the figure.

"So, I am gonna take your lack of a real answer as 'Yes'," Mew finally let a smirk appear on her face as she spoke. "Do you have a name I can call you, or should I just call you Big Red from now on?"

For a moment a flash of rage appeared in the figure's eyes before returning to normal.

"You have not earned the right to speak my name, human," His voice seemed to be harsher than before. "I have brought you to my domain out of mercy, but don't think that will stop me from deleting you." At his words, the walls of flames got closer to the point the space around her was halved.

Mew looked nervously at the fires near her, really wishing she could Flash Fire all of this. She didn't expect that reaction from him, so she really need to change her plans and fast.

"All right then," Mew looked back at the figure. "You have me here, and your mercy now has me at your mercy. What do you want?" She bluntly asked.

"Ah, compliancy," He condescendingly spoke to her, a dark chuckle came from him. "What I want from you, is to return Lucemon's brethren to power."

What?

"What?" Mew asked, that took a turn she did not expect.

"Ignorant human," The figure spoke down to her again. "You know not the power Lucemon contains, nor of his brethren and their plight. They contain the power to change the Digital World and make it right!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Mew finally asked. "What is all this about my son?" She demanded.

"You will learn of it one day," He spoke in a mocking tone. "Or maybe not. It all depends if any of your group can survive the Digital World at all."

"Me and my TEAM, can handle whatever is thrown at us," Mew was finding herself getting worked up, but some part of her kept telling her how wrong all of this was. "We will get the others back to the Real World and-"

"You will all die before you get there, like the children before did and the ones even before them," The figure growled.

"They- They already failed," Mew asked, stunned at that information

"The current DigiDestined still live," The figure continued to speak. "But many others have failed long before them, and continue to do so. If you wish for them to live, you will do as I say!" He commanded.

Mew's mind was whirling with this new information.

'Tai and the others, they weren't brought here because I tore a hole between dimensions,' She thought to herself. 'Something else brought them here, and not just them, many other kids as well. Whatever did this is just…just throwing innocent children to their death again and again!'

"What is your decision?" The figure asked "Will you do as I asked, or will you let them all die?"

Mew remained silent for a few moments before her shoulders shagged.

"I will on two conditions," Mew stated, noticing anger flash in his eyes again, she decided to speak quickly. "First, I will help Lucemon's family only after I get Tai and the others are out of danger." The flames around her began to rise as anger clearly showed in his eyes, but Mew knew she had to ignore it. "And Second, I want your help getting back at whatever brought them here in the first place."

And just like that, the anger in the figure's eyes vanished. He stared down at her for what seemed like hours before closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"I believe I can accept that," He agreed to her terms. He waved his arm across the room and the flames died down to nothing.

Mew let out a sigh of relief as everything began to calm down.

"Human," The figure's voice sounded like it was at the beginning of the meeting. He moved one of his hands into his cloak and pulled something out of it and handed it to her. "In order to save the others, you will need to use these."

Mew looked at them for a moment and took what was offered to her.

In her hand were seven cards. The back of each one had a series of white and black hexagons with two long white claw marks. Near the bottom of them was red writing in a language she has never seen before.

The fronts of each card was different from one another, but only slightly. Each one was a different color with more of the unknown language written on it, and one large symbol written in a black circle near the top. None of them had the same thing written on it, so it was easy to guess each one was indeed different.

"Cards?" Mew questioned as she looked them over, unable to decipher the writing on them. "How will these help?"

"Your Digivice will solve your problem," The figure spoke. Before Mew could question what he meant, the figure raised his hand and a portal opened at her feet, leaving her no time to react before gravity took place.

"Sonofa-"

The portal quickly closed behind her, leaving the figure alone. After a moment of silence, he began to laugh.

xXx

The portal trip this time was much shorter than any of the others, something Mew would have been grateful for if she had time to.

"-Mightyena!" Mew finished as she fell out of the portal. It was only a short drop for her before she landed on something soft.

"Oh, hey Mew!" Mew turned to see Gotsumon right next to her. "Where in the Digital World did you just come from?" He questioned.

"I…Have no idea," She answered honestly, looking around her in confusion as the forest around them moved passed. "Isn't this Etemon's thing?" Mew asked as she noticed where she had landed. It had taken her a moment to realize that was what she was on.

Her and Gotsumon were on the front of the vehicle, with the Rhyhorn looking Digimon pulling them through the forest.

"It is our thing now," Her seat cushion groaned. "Now can you get off me?"

Mew looked down and saw that she landed on Pumpkinmon's cloth body, his head was hanging off the side of the vehicle, staring down at the ground.

"But it is really comfy," Mew whined, causing Gotsumon to laugh at his friend's predicament.

"Okay, off," Pumpkinmon simply pushed himself up, and Mew slid off of him and was now siting between him and Gotsumon.

"So…" Mew trailed off to think of where to start. "Are you two now working for Etemon now?" She asked.

"As if," Pumpkinmon rolled his eyes. "Etemon doesn't really like other Ultimate Digimon, so we couldn't have joined even if we tried. We just happened to land near him and stole his ride." He grinned.

"You guys landed near him," Mew asked, worry clear in her voice. "Are the others okay?" She looked around again to see if she might have missed seeing them before. "Where is Dobermon and Lucemon?" She questioned.

"Oh they are inside," Gotsumon reassured her, he picked up a pair of reins and pulled them back to stop the Digimon pulling them along. "Best to tell them you are here; they were going up the walls worrying about you."

"Oh," Was Mew's only response, she felt rather bad for making them worry.

Once they came to a full stop, Pumpkinmon reached to the side and pulled a lever that opened up the vehicle. As it opened, smoke and flashing lights began to pour from the entrance, making it near impossible to see anyone inside.

"Gah, what did I tell you about pulling that lever!" Dobermon's voice shouted through all smoke.

"That it is very annoying, and you will bite our hands off if we do it for stupid reason," Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon echoed the same statement.

"But, you know, we thought that finding your boss to be enough of a reason," Gotsumon grinned when he heard Lucemon's voice through the smoke.

"Mother?!" Lucemon's concerned voice rang out as he flew out and above the smoke to look around. The moment he found her, he dived bombed and hugged her tightly. "When you didn't fall out of the portal we all got worried about you. Are you alright? What happened to you?" He quickly asked, looking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Lucemon," Mew tried to reassure him. "I'm guess that Kumbhiramon's struggling made it take longer for me to exit the portal. Unfortunately, he managed to escape after getting some hits on me," She lied, rubbing her ribs where she was kicked a few times.

"You're hurt?" Lucemon asked in fear. "Will you be alright?"

"I have been through worst," Mew stated. "A few kicks from him aren't gonna stop me for long." She assured him. "Now… do you think you can let me down?"

Lucemon looked down and realized that he had them both floating up in the air with everyone looking at them.

"Oh, right," Lucemon agreed in embarrassment, bringing them down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Dobermon asked as he got out of the vehicle.

"Why do you two keep asking that?" Mew asked. "Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon didn't ask me that, cause I know how to stay out of danger. And from what I heard from Gotsumon, you guys are the ones who did something dangerous."

"Yeah, you know how to stay out of danger," Dobermon dryly stated. "Kuwagamon, Devimon, and Myotismon are certainly not a danger to you."

"Hey, Kuwagamon was very dangerous," Mew argued. "And you are avoiding the topic at hand. What happened with Etemon?" She asked.

"Etemon," Dobermon grimaced at the name, his eyes turned to Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. "Nothing really happened. We found Etemon's Trailer empty and took it. By the time we were already leaving, Etemon showed up and tried to chase us down, but he is more of a powerhouse than a runner. So we escaped with no real conflict."

"Really?" Mew asked skeptically, looking up at Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, finding that neither of them would meet her eyes. "Alright then, I guess we have a ride then. That should help find the others go much faster with a mobile home."

Dobermon sighed in relief and motioned towards the trailer.

"We got food inside, Etemon always kept a rather large amount of Bananas around," He stated.

"Yeah, alright," Mew nodded her head and climbed into the vehicle. She knew they were keeping something from her, but so was she, so she didn't press any further in the matter. They were her team, and she was going to have to trust their reason.

"Thank you for not telling her," Lucemon stated as he got close to Dobermon, keeping his voice low to keep Mew from hearing.

"Yeah, well, I don't like lying to the boss," Dobermon spoke in a low voice as well. "But, I do owe you for this. When you want to tell her what really happened… it is all up to you." He stated.

"I'll tell her," Lucemon agreed. "But at my own pace, I don't was her to worry."

Dobermon didn't reply to that and simply climbed into the cabin, and Lucemon soon followed as the trailer closed up and they began to travel again.

"Alright Monochromon, let's go!" Gotsumon commanded as he snapped the reins to try and get the Digimon pulling the trailer, but was ignored.

"Let me do it, Rookie," Pumpkinmon joked to his partner as he turned to address the Digimon. "Move." At his command, the Monochromon began to pull the trailer through the forest, trampling any foliage that got in their way. "Hahah, looks like they know who they should listen to." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Gotsumon grumbled under his breath.

xXx

(Elsewhere)

"That damned human!" A high pitch voice shouted as he floated through a desert, a dozen balloons in one hand to keep him flying. 'I am stuck in the East Sector with no way to get back to my Lord!' The Digimon thought worryingly.

He looked down at free red gloved hand, and clenched it in rage.

'And the Dark Master's influence has taken away my power,' He ruefully thought as he looked around the desert. 'If I am gonna survive, I need to find help. Now if memory serves, Piximon lives around here somewhere…"


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Notes:_**_ I am writing this right after posting the previous chapter, so sorry for anyone's review that I miss. _

_You know, while doing some more research into the Great Demon Lords, I find some of Lucemon's story to be rather odd. Since I grew up watching the English version on Disney Channel, I always thought that Lucemon was the one who rebelled against the Sovereigns._

_But as I did more research, I found out that it was a Rebellion against Lucemon that made him dark. Heck, he didn't even get his Lucemon Falldown Mode, the one known as a Great Demon Lord, till he was freed from his prison in Digimon Frontier. It is that form that is credited for creating a rebellion 'in the far-flung past', the form created in Digimon Frontier (Digimon Season 4)._

_Given how screwed up time is in the Digital World; I think it is possible that Digimon Frontier is actually the very first Chronologically, with the rest following in order._

_But that is just a theory, an Anime Theory._

_Nightmaster000: Thanks._

_Ultima-Owner: Sorry, but Zhuqiaomon isn't involved in the story yet. I did lay some pretty big clues as to who it is in the story though, just like the big clues as to who the Lord is as well in the previous chapter._

_Guest: Yeah, I do humor because I know that it will at least have that. I did add the /Adventure to it as well, since you are right, it is becoming like that._

**_Chapter 8_**_: Hot Day_

Mew squinted her eyes as she exited from Etemon's Ex-Trailer, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon were still debating on a new name. She liked Pumpkinmon's name of Halloween Express, but Gotsumon's Mono-Scale might have been a bad pun name, but it still caused her to crack a grin.

"You sure about this guy?" Mew asked as her eyes adjusted to the rather harsh desert light.

"Yes," Dobermon nodded as he walked out as well, Lucemon following behind. "The guy doesn't like Etemon anymore than the rest of his minions do. Given the chance, he would gladly screw the Mon over."

"Is…Is it supposed to look like that?" Lucemon asked as he pointed to the large structure infront of them. It was a large stone pyramid, hundreds of feet high, but it was upside-down. He landed on the ground just to hop up into the air. "Hot, hot, hot!" He exclaimed as he hot sand touch his barefeet.

"Yes," Dobermon sighed as he turned to address the others. "Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon." He saw the two Digimon near the Trailer… building sandcastles. "Just- just don't touch any more levers in the Trailer." He sighed at the sight.

"Aye, aye," Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon saluted before returning to their sandcastles.

"Simple-minded idiots," Dobermon mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the upside-down pyramid.

"So…" Mew began as she and Lucemon followed behind. "How is this Datamon guy going to help us?" She questioned as they entered the Pyramid.

"Datamon…" Dobermon trailed off, thinking of how to best explain it. "He is basically the administrator for Etemon's Ace Card; The Dark Network. Etemon can use it either to help him attack anyone he sees as a threat, or find anyone he wants within the Dark Network's range." He explained.

"Then how come he hasn't found us yet," Lucemon asked, forced to walk now in the narrow hall ways. At least the stone was cooler than the sand on his feet.

"He can't right now," Dobermon smirked. "Etemon's Trailer was his only connection to the Dark Network outside of his attacks. Knowing how bad he is with directions, he will just pick a directions and just keep going that way till he hits water… again." He sighed at the memory of when the Dark Network would always crash before Datamon took over.

"So, with Datamon on our side, we will be able to take over the Dark Network?" Mew mused.

"Sadly, no," Dobermon stated. "Datamon only administrates the Dark Network, so at best, we will just make it harder for Etemon to use."

"Better than nothing," Mew stated as silence fell over the group as they followed Dobermon through the maze of hallways.

Eventually they reached a large metal room, which should have taken up a majority of the pyramid, but oddly it didn't. In the center of the room was a Digimon encased in a clear pyramid, encased in a larger clear upside-down pyramid.

Deciding to make their presence known, Mew called out.

The Digimon in the pyramid was short metal creature that closely resembled an old fuse from a computer. He had two large hands that were attached to the main body by a thin metal cable, with his small feet connected to the main body with similar cables. What was odd about this Digimon was that part of his face was broken off, and pieces of flesh and a real eye next to a yellow light as an artificial eye.

"Hello!" Mew shouted, startling the encased Digimon, not expecting intruders in his prison. "You Dat-"

Before she could finish asking her question, her hoodie pocket started beeping.

Blinking, Mew reached into her pocket and pulled out the device she got the other day. Once she held it infront of her, a holographic screen appeared infront of her with an image of the same Digimon infront of her.

"_Datamon: The Data Monster." _The device stated._ "Despite his small stature, Datamon can easily delete bigger and stronger Digimon. His special attack is "Digital Bomb", which launches tiny bombs from his fingertips." _

And just like that, the image disappeared and the device went silent.

"Huh, that answers that then," Mew stated as she shook the device a bit to see if it would do anything else. "Weird Pokedex thing," She shrugged and pocketed it again.

"That thing is oddly helpful," Dobermon awkwardly stated. "Yeah, that is Datamon. And it is best to be careful with that guy, he is- hey boss!" He shouted as Mew already began to walk towards Datamon, Lucemon following behind her.

Once Mew reached the Pyramid Jail, she decided it was time to set down her own plan.

"Alright then, Datamon," Mew addressed the Digimon. "I heard that you hate Etemon, is that correct?"

Datamon simply stared at her for a moment with a quizzical look from his one real eye before nodding his body.

"Great, you got answer one correct," Mew held up one finger, causing everyone (sans Lucemon) to sweatdrop at her behavior. "Question two; If given the chance, would you help delete Etemon?"

That question caused Datamon's to darken with rage as his mechanical fist clenched. After a moment, the rage passed and Datamon nodded his head in agreement.

"Boss, it is not a good idea to get Datamon worked up like that," Dobermon stated, his eyes locked onto the small Digimon. "He might not as strong as Etemon, but he is still an Ultimate." He warned.

At the comment of him being weaker then Etemon, one of Datamon's fingers opened up and pointed towards Dobermon. Nothing came out of it, but the threat was clearly implied, so Dobermon felt the need to say something else.

"But few are as strong as Etemon, even among the Ultimates," Dobermon quickly amended. "He is a Dark Master for a reason, because no one around here could challenge him when he took over."

Datamon stared at Dobermon for a moment before closing his finger, conceding the point.

"Alright, final question Datamon, and then we are busting you out of here," Mew held up her third finger. "Outside of this pyramid, I have one of Myotismon's Ultimates now following my commands." At the mention of Myotismon, Datamon's eye grew wide.

'Jackpot,' Mew thought happily to herself. 'Looks like Myotismon's name carries weight in the other Dark Masters' domains.'

"I see you understand what I'm getting at," Mew smirked as Datamon now turned to glare at her. "Don't worry, your answer to my finally question will decide if he will either get involved or leave with me. Now, my final question is if you will aid us in our quest?"

Datamon remained unmoving as he continued to glare down at Mew from his prison, the tension in the air was thick, causing Dobermon to move nervously on the pads of his paws.

Finally, Datamon spoke the first words since they have arrived.

"I will," Datamon's voice seemed rather upbeat despite how he looked, there was a slight echo to it as well. "There is nothing more that I desire then to see everything crumble around that foolish monkey. The Dark Network is now more mine then it ever was his! Free me and I will not rest till Etemon is erased from this world!"

"We have already started that," Mew smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Datamon demanded. "Have had enough of your games right now!"

"As it so happens, we have taken Etemon's Trailer right from under his nose, severing his connection from the Dark Network's _most valuable_ feature," Mew emphasized what she meant. "It is right outside the pyramid, so as it stands, Etemon is running around blind."

Seeing nothing that would prove what she was saying was a lie, Datamon began to cackle.

"Oh, so the monkey is blind right now?" Datamon joked. "Well, it seems you have already done half the job for me. Now free me, so I can do the rest!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards a wall on the far side.

Mew turned and saw a panel and a lever there.

"Lucemon," Mew looked over to her son and motioned for him to go.

"Right," He nodded in agreement and flew over to the other side of the room quickly and pulled the lever.

"Turn the dial right three, and left five," Datamon instructed. "Now push the lever again."

Lucemon did as instructed and pushed the lever up, and the pyramids that were containing Datamon broke apart and flew across the room, shattering against the walls.

"Gahaha," Datamon laughed once he was free. "You guys are nothing but chumps! As if I would allow myself to be enslaved by the likes of you!" He exclaimed as he fingers opened up. "Digital Bomb!"

Small red bombs flew from his fingers and hit the area between Dobermon and Mew, forcing the two to move away or risk being blown up. When the bombs hit, the explosion didn't move outward, but upward through the ceiling.

xXx

(Above)

"There," Gotsumon said as he and Pumpkinmon stood back to admire their sand castles. "And we agree that whichever one Mew likes the best gets to pick the name of the Trailer and gets their faces painted on it."

"Right," Pumpkinmon agreed. "Just don't be mad when my sand castle blows yours out of the water."

"As if, mine is better," Gotsumon argued.

"No, mine!"

"No, mine is!"

BOOM!

Suddenly a pillar of fire exploded from the ground between them and the Trailer… destroying their sandcastles.

"NOOOO!" The cried out.

xXx

(Back to the action)

"You were fools for underestimating me," Datamon mocked. "You have my thanks for being a pain in Etemon's side, but that is all you will have from me." He cackled as his eyes locked on to Mew. "And I am sure I can make use of a DigiDestined in my quest to end the buffoon."

"Mew/Mother!" Dobermon and Lucemon shouted as Datamon launched himself at Mew. Before they could reach them, Datamon already had his hand around Mew.

"You DigiDestined are said to have a great power hidden in you, and I will make that my- GAH!" Datamon screamed as Mew jabbed his real eye, causing him to let her go. Datamon placed his hand over his real eye before pointing his other hand at her. "Or maybe you are more of bug that needs to be removed from the program!"

His hand opened up, and Mew could only stare, unable to move her human body fast enough to get away.

"Data Cru-"

Before he could finish his attack a sword of light sliced through the cable connecting his arm, causing it to fall to the ground. Datamon was only able to look to see his attacker before he was knocked away from Mew.

"L-Lucemon?" Mew blinked at her son as he stood over her as the sword of light in his hand dissipated while he glared at Datamon.

"You will not lay a hand on my mother," Lucemon stated to Datamon, his voice no longer seemed a cheerfully innocent as before, but was as cold as steel, even his eyes reflected the sudden change.

Datamon stared up at Lucemon, his yellow eye flashed red a few times before he spoke.

"I seemed to have made a miscalculation," Datamon stated as he used his other hand to put him back up on his feet. "I should have aimed for you first! Data Cru-"

"Black Laser!"

-sh!"

Dobermon's attack shot across the room, and hit Datamon's hand with enough force to cause it to miss Lucemon and hit the wall, causing it to corrode at a rapid pace.

"You are just being pests now," Datamon growled as he glared at Dobermon. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I am still-"

"Look out bellow!" Gotsumon shouted as he fell from the sky, and crashed into Datamon.

Datamon was momentarily stunned from the sudden, and heavy, impact.

"Where did-"

"Surprise!" Pumpkinmon was next to fall from the sky and onto Datamon, axe first, and surprising it cracked Datamon's glass head. "That was for our sandcastles!"

"Gah, vermin. Vermin the lot of you!" Datamon shouted, frustrated by all of this. "If you keep deciding to show up, I will just have to erase all of you! Digital Bom- "His hand opened to fire at anyone, he no longer cared who he hit as long as someone died.

"Divine Feat," Lucemon calmly stated. In his tantrum, Datamon failed to notice Lucemon get so close to him. By the time his sword formed, it was already through Datamon's body.

"No…" Datamon managed to weakly called out before his body turned into data and quickly vanished into the air.

"Well, that was a bust," Dobermon sighed as he walked up to the rest. "I guess we should-" He was suddenly forced to jump back as Lucemon swung his sword at him. "Whoa, what's the big idea!" He shouted as he was forced to jump away again when Lucemon tried to take another swing.

"It was your idea to bring us here," Lucemon said between his attacks. "It was your idea that nearly harmed my mother!" He shouted as he dissipated his sword. He held out his hands infront of him as orbs of lights began to appear. "Grand Cro-"

Before he could finish his attack, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Lucemon, that is enough," Mew said. "Dobermon warned me, yet neither of us knew how insane Datamon was. Please, don't harm him. We are a team, nothing bad will happen to me when we are together."

Lucemon remained still as the orbs of light still floated, ready to attack Dobermon.

Finally, Lucemon sighed and the lights died away.

Mew gave a weak smile, glad her son picked the right choice. Before she could say anymore, Lucemon's wings flapped and lifted him out of her grip. She watched silently as he flew through the hole that Datamon created and over to where she assumed the trailer was.

"Don't be too upset with the kid," Dobermon finally spoke up once Lucemon was out of sight. "He seems to care a great deal about you, went nearly crazy when you didn't appear with us a before."

"You didn't really steal the Trailer when Etemon was gone, did you," Mew more stated then asked, when Dobermon didn't reply, she knew her answer. "Is Etemon still a threat?"

"I-I don't know," Dobermon answered as he looked up at the hole. "Luc… Your son could have ended Etemon when they fought, but chose not to. Instead, he chose to find you, above all else." When Mew gave no reply this time, Dobermon decided it was time for them to leave. "Come on Pumpkin Juice and Rock Head, time to head out."

"Where to now?" Gotsumon whined, slumping his shoulders in disappointment, Pumpkinmon mirrored his friend's attitude.

"Since we can no longer have Datamon use the Network to find the others, we will have to do it the old fashion way; Trial and Error." Dobermon simply put, doing nothing to raise the two's spirit as the dragged their feet following him.

Mew followed as well, but at a distance as she was lost in her own thoughts.

'Lucemon truly is powerful,' She thought to herself, memories of the red cloaked figure rise in her mind. 'He must have known this as well, and that there are more out there that are like my son.' Mew looked down at her hands and clenched them.

'But as it stands, I am useless to help him,' Mew thought bitterly, wishing for the thousandth time that she had even a small scale of her powers back. 'Lucemon, my son, has to protect me from the dangers of this world, and I can't protect him, not anymore.'

Then another memory from her meeting with the cloaked figure rose to her mind again.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the odd device.

'He called it a Digivice and that it will help, along with those cards he gave me,' She frowned. 'But all that this 'Digivice' done so far is given me information on one Digimon this entire time.' Mew looked over the Digivice over and pressed all the buttons on it, but as usual, nothing happened. 'I don't know who gave me this or what they want from be but…'

"Please help me protect my son," Mew spoke softly enough that not even Dobermon could hear her. Suddenly, the Digivice came to live, and a holographic screen appeared and began beeping. The sudden change cause Mew to jump, and get the other's attention.

The screen showed nothing more than a circle and a red triangle circling around it before stopping only to turn the other direction.

"Huh? What's it doing?" Gotsumon asked, him being the closest in the narrow hallway to see.

"Its…" Mew trailed over as she turned the Digivice around a bit, following the arrow a bit before the arrow suddenly stopped. Mew looked in the direction of the arrow, and saw a wall. It took her a moment to realize what it was doing before she grinned. "It's showing us the way."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**__: Welcome back readers, today I am gonna write about the biggest star in the Digital World! No autographs, flash photography, or harassing the star._

_As for who that is… well, you are going to have to read the chapter to find out._

_Since, I am guessing, that you lot have figured out that the Digivice Mew has is from Season Three you also know that this means: Digimon Cards. Since I felt it would be a bit cheating to just give Mew certain cards as different situations showed up, I well…_

_I went on Ebay and bought a pile of cards, 66 cards in total. These will be the __**ONLY DIGIMON CARDS MEW WILL OWN.**_ _So there will be __**No Deus-Ex-Machida Cards**_

_Ultima-Owner: It was once stated that one day in the Digital World equals one minute in the Real World. While it is still unknown when the Dark Masters first started appearing, it is known that it happened at least four years before the first episode. _

_So, some quick math and… Dang. About Six Thousand Years, no wonder Datamon went crazy being trapped for anytime near that long._

_**Chapter 9**__: The Good, The Bad, and The Mon._

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Gotsumon called out to Mew, once again. "Cause this place seems more like a junkyard than anything else." He complained from his seat outside in the scorching heat.

"Just following the arrow," Mew called back with the same answer she gave him two miles ago.

Under normal circumstances, Dobermon would have simple thrown Gotsumon off the Trailer if the Rock Digimon complained this much, but right now he mentally agreed him. The Trailer was shaking from the amount of junk it was being pulled over.

And when he meant junk, he literally meant junk.

The already rocky ground was covered with broken electronics ranging from small radios to the rusted shells of cars.

Dobermon glanced around the trailer out of boredom.

He could see Pumpkinmon still sleeping, the Mon ended up having to reposition his axe to keep him from rolling around after each bump. Further ahead he could see Mew staring happily at the Digivice, she kept insisting the arrow was getting bigger so they must be getting close every so often.

And sitting cross-legged next to her was Lucemon. In all honestly, the kid was starting to worry him. Since they left the Pyramids, Lucemon has barely spoken more than a few words to the boss and simply avoided the rest of them. This might not have seemed as strange to Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon since they haven't been here too long, but after being around Lucemon since his hatching….

'I'm becoming too soft,' Dobermon sighed to himself. Part of him wondered if his life actually improved after agreeing to follow Mew. He was now an enemy to some of the most powerful Digimon he has ever known, with his life at risk with every battle.

But another part of him... he just couldn't understand. Ever since he Digivolved on File Island, it was like something was nagging at him and his very nature. He's supposed to be a Virus Digimon, desiring power through whatever dastardly means it would take. But now… that all seemed so very wrong to him.

He was worried about Angel-Boy, he was worried about a 'Whatever-Mew-Is', he was worried the idiots would do something stupid… He worried about all of them.

Looking down at his claws, he thought to himself.

'Is this the price for power?' He wondered. 'As a Pagumon, I was a bully. As a Gazimon, I was a slave. But as a Dobermon, what am I? Something better or-'

"Hey guys," Gotsumon's voice called out again.

'Or is he gonna have to delete Gotsumon if he complains again,' Dobermon thought as he glared a the wall he heard the voice come from.

"Just follow the arrow," Mew automatically answered.

"Yeah, that's not it…" He trailed off, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "We kinda got a problem."

Before any of them could ask what the problem was, a loud bang came from outside, shortly followed by a large hole going through both sides of the trailer as something fast went through it, rocking the entire vehicle.

"Gah, what was that?!" Pumpkinmon asked as he was violently ripped from his sleep.

"We're under attack," Dobermon growled as he crouched down near the ground, ready to pounce once the trailer's side open. Lucemon too got ready to fight if the side opened, and placed himself in front of Mew in case a fight did break out.

Mew on the other hand clutched the Digivice tightly, a look of worry on her face.

A voice then called out from outside, much easier to hear with a hole to the outside…

"Now that is as far as you go Etemon, you foul bandito!" The voice yelled out with a southern drawl to it.

At that accusation, Mew and Dobermon shared a look, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The fact that someone was attacking who they thought was Etemon could mean one of two things.

Either they were a powerful Digimon who could take on Etemon, or they were a stupid Digimon who thought they could take on Etemon

"You are surrounded, so come out of the vehicle with your hands up!" The southern voice called out. "Or the next one won't be a warnin' shot."

"Actual there are only two of them," Gotsumon's came from outside.

"Thats cause we are more then enough to take you and your villainous lot out!"

"They are both champions."

"We got justice on our side, that makes us stronger!"

"The other mon is walking away."

"Wha? Deputy, where are you going?!"

At this everyone sweatdropped as they found their answer; stupid Digimon.

"I'm getting myself something to drink," A metallic voice called out. "If you are going to get us deleted, I'm going to do it on my terms. Passed out and rusted on the floor." The voice said, getting further and further away.

"Well...I…"

"I don't think this guy is much of a threat," Mew finally stated.

"You think?" Dobermon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the obvious. "We should just move on before-"

"Alright, we are coming out!" Mew cut him off, shouting out the hole.

"You-you are?" The southern voice said in surprise, before clearing his throat. "Ah, yes. You are! Come on out with your hands in the air, and no one will get hurt."

"Mother?" Lucemon asked questioningly.

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with this," Mew stated, but no one felt very reassured by it. Still, no one stopped her when she activated the door, and dropped it open. "Lucemon, I need you to follow my lead. Dobermon, stay here and keep the others quite."

The view outside had seemed to suddenly change. They were still in the wasteland, but now there was what looked like an town right out of western movie.

Standing in between two builds was the Digimon that 'had them surrounded'. The Digimon's body was that of a large silver star, with arms and legs protruding from it. The center of the start was completely black except for two large eyes that peered out at them.

And for some odd reason, it was dressed as a cowboy, ten gallon hat and all.

At that sight, Dobermon groaned.

"Of course it had to be a Starmon," He mumbled under his breath. "Only they would have a mouth big enough to challenge Etemon and die from it."

"Anything I should worry about," Mew asked in a low voice as she jumped down onto the ground, Lucemon glided to the ground himself.

"No, he is all talk," Dobermon shook his head. "So, what is your plan?"

But all that Mew did was smirk and walk towards Starmon.

"Ah, wait," Starmon said in confusion as Mew and Lucemon approached, looking over all the Digimon he could see. "None of y'all are the orange monkey, where is he? And why you got his trailer?" He asked, but the response he got wasn't one he expected to hear after seeing Etemon's trailer.

"Wow, you are like a big shiny star!" Mew suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wide in excitement and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Star, I'm Mew and this is Lucemon." She spoke so quickly that it took Starmon a moment to understand what she said.

"Uh, yeah," Lucemon said with some hesitation, unsure of what was going on. "He is a big star."

"Well aren't you two the cutest lil' duo," Starmon chuckled once he recovered from Mew's outburst."It is nice to meet the two of y'all." He said and finally took Mew's hand to shake. "But what are the two of you doing in Etemon's Trailer? It can be quite dangerous for youngins'."

"We needed it for a mission," Mew answered with a mischievous grin. "Me and Lucemon are Digimon Rangers!" She declared, taking Lucman's hand and raised it into the sky with her's.

"Oh, Digimon Ranger are you?" Starmon bend down Mew's eye level. "And is that a game the two of you play?"

"It's not a game," Mew pouted. "We go around and rescue Digimon from disaster like heroes! Lucemon here actually manage to fight Etemon off and took the trailer, right?" She asked, prompting Lucemon to reply.

"I did," Lucemon suddenly found the ground to be very interesting. "I hit him and took his trailer."

"Yep, and we got all kinds of friends with us," Mew pointed back at the trailer. "We rescued them from the forces of Evil!"

"I'm sure you did," Starmon said, shaking his head/body before he tousled the two's hair. "If the two of you want you can stay in my town for a bit to rest." He said before he added. "And I guess I'll repair the hole we made. I hope none of you or your friends got hurt."

"Really?" Mew asked with bright eyes. "You're the best ." She said before bowing and ran back to the trailer, Lucemon following behind.

"Well, what happened?" Dobermon asked once they got close enough.

"We've been invited to stay in the town while Starmon gets our trailer repaired," Mew explained before grinning at Lucemon. "And you did well back there. Make sure you remember that, it might come in handy one day."

"What did we do?" Lucemon asked in confusion.

"We look like children," Mew stated, pointing at the two of them. "So, we acted like children and played with it. No one ever believe kids can do what we did except in cartoons."

"He thinks we lied to him," Lucemon stated more than asked, insulted by that idea. "But I did fight Etemon!"

"And we also fought three of the Dark Masters, traveled to the human's world and returned to the Digital World all in less than a week," Mew continued, shaking her head. "But since we look cute, no one will ever believe us."

"I'm not cute," Lucemon mumbled under his breath.

"You are completely adorable," Mew argued, much to Lucemon's embarrassment. "But, either way, we are allowed to stay here for a while. So unless you want to keep going, I'm sure-"

"No argument here/Nope," Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon said before the later was already turning the trailer to head into the town.

Now, Mew was staring at Dobermon for his answer.

"Fine," Dobermon sighed. "But if that Star-Idiot tries to talk to me, I am not leaving the trailer till we leave."

xXx

Once they were in the town, everyone went out to do their own thing. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon went off to explore the town, and hopefully not burn any of the building down. Dobermon planned on staying on the trailer a bit longer till Starmon came over to start repairs, so he disappeared somewhere. Mew had to practically order Lucemon to go explore the town, the Digimon didn't want to leave Mew alone.

Heck, after Starmon unharness the Monochromon to do the repairs, the two just wandered just out of town and began to eat the electrical junk off the ground.

Mew on the other hand was wandering around the town for a completely different reason. The Digivice was pointing inward, towards the town.

So whatever she has been looking for was nearby.

She was walking around in circles for several minutes before she found where the Digivice wanted her to go; a wishing well.

'A wishing well?' Mew questioned to herself, circling it to see if there was anything special about it. She couldn't see anything odd about it, but her Digivice just kept pointing at it. Pocketing the Digivice, Mew approached the well and looked inside it.

The well was bone dry.

"No water, so why make a well?" Mew asked aloud. Looking up, she could see the rope and pail for water was still there, seemingly unused in a long time.

She went this far, so might as well go for broke.

Mew hoisted herself up to stand on the lip of the well and grabbed the bucket. With a sharp tug, she brought the bucket down and began to feed it and the rope down into the dry well.

Once all the rope had been spent, Mew grabbed the robe and climbed down into the well. After a point, she could see past the walls of the well and into the area beneath the well. The entire bottom of the well opened up into a cubed room made of a dark rock that didn't look at all like the rocks used to make the well.

"What is this place?" She questioned as she touched the ground. Her footsteps were muted on the stone, and didn't echo off the walls.

Mew walked towards one of the walls, and reached out to touch it. But what her hand touched didn't feel like stone, but instead felt damp and scaly like a Magikarp. Upon looking closer to the wall, she realized that it was indeed scales!

She retracted her hand at the unexpected feeling.

Just as she did, words began forming on wall the she touched, glowing a blue-green color.

**CODE:ENVY**

As Mew read that odd phrase, the same phrase began to pop up around the room. Appearing on the ceiling and the walls till the room was practically glowing from the words alone. The only place left untouched was the floor.

"Code Envy?" Mew repeated not understanding what it meant. Was this a test, a puzzle of some sort.

Thinking quickly, Mew pulled out her DIgivice. It lead her here, so maybe it was also a key to understanding what she should do.

The Digivice no longer showed the arrow as it did before, now on the screen was a symbol glowing the same blue-green color as the writing.

"That symbol…" Mew trailed off before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the cards Big Red gave her. She shuffled through them till she found the one that matched the symbol on her Digivice. "So this is the key, but how do I use it?" She asked herself as she put the rest away.

Looking over the card, she could see that nothing about the card has changed since she last saw it.

"You are the key," She said to the card as she held it out. "Code:Envy."

At her words the words around her disappeared. The floor beneath her suddenly began to glow instead. Looking down, she could see the same symbol on the card appear on the floor, but the difference was that she could read this one.

**CODE:ENVY LEVEL:666 SYSTEM:LEVIATHAN**

**CAUTION PURGATORY LEVEL 2**

Once she finished reading it, the words flash brightly, blinding her for a moment.

Blinking and regaining her vision she found the entire room had changed. The walls were no longer of black scales, but of normal stone. Even the words and symbols were all gone, no trace of them anywhere.

As her eyes adjusted back to normal she also noticed something else changed. The card in her hand became several other cards.

She flicked through them and found that each one had some image of a DIgimon and words on it that she could barely make out in the bad lighting of the well without the glow.

It wasn't till she noticed her feet growing wet that she began to hear the sound of stuff cracking around her.

Looking around her, she found the walls around her were cracking and starting to leak water at an alarming rate.

"Muk's Trubish," She swore as she pocketed the cards, running to the rope and began trying to climb it.

Mew was half way up when the loud sound of the stone finally giving way hit her, along with a wall of water that submerged her. She held onto the rope as tightly as she could, still trying to drag herself up the rope and not let go.

It was a struggle to hold on as she cursed her human body.

Her body needed air, but she wasn't strong enough. She-

Suddenly the rope in her death grip was pulled up sharply, taking her with it. When her head made surface she took in a deep breath of air.

'That was close, too close,' Mew thought to herself as she tried to calm her heart down.

As she reached the lip of the well, she was grabbed by someone and pulled completely out of the well.

"What in the name of all that is sudsy were you doing down there?" A vaguely familiar voice yelled at her. It took her a moment to remember that it was the other voice she heard outside the trailer with Starmon.

Looking up at the being attached to the hand holding her she saw Digimon that looked like a revolver with arms, legs, and was also dressed as a cowboy like Starmon was. But unlike Starmon, this Digimon's hat covered his face to make it dark, leaving only a pair of yellow eyes staring out.

"Fell in?" Mew suggested, but the crossed arms and a stern look from the Digimon told her he wasn't buying it.

"This well had no water in it yesterday, or the day before that," The Gun Digimon stated patiently. "I don't remember it ever having water in it, so why don't you pull my other leg?" He asked rhetorically.

"Fine," Mew sighed and decided to go a different way. "I was thirsty and wanted something to drink. I have been out in this wasteland for days, and climbed down to find some water since I couldn't see any."

"Nope," The Digimon shook his head. "Still not telling the truth."

Mew raised a brow at that, since it was true that she wasn't being truthful, but it was still a good lie.

So, she went to Plan B.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if I am telling the truth," Mew said with a grin. "I'm just a distraction." She added, her eyes flickered behind the Digimon.

Suddenly on guard, the Digimon dropped Mew and turned to face behind him, a pair of revolvers appearing in his hands.

And…

Nothing. There was no one there.

Realizing he had been tricked, he turned back around to Mew and found that she was long gone.

"This is why I shouldn't stop drinking," He mumbled to himself and holstered his guns, and stomped back into town. "Root beer doesn't run away from you."

It wasn't till a few minutes later that Mew got up from behind the well once she was sure that the Digimon had left.

"Thank Arceus for laziness," Mew chuckled as she went to leave the area, and nearly tripped over herself, feeling way unbalanced. "Whoa!" She cried out she held out her arms to stop her from tumbling over.

Standing up straight, she checked to see if something was wrong with her. Leaning around, she found that she was a bit back heavy.

Looking behind her, she saw that her hood was bulged and oddly lumped.

Reaching into it, she felt something wet and squishy hiding in it.

Mew pulled the thing out and saw-

"Oh, you are so cute," She declared as she hugged the thing. In her hand was a small Digimon, no bigger than a baseball. It's skin was a light purple, and had one large orange eye. The Digimon jiggled a bit when Mew moved. "I wonder what kind of Digimon you are?" She asked aloud petting the thing.

While Mew was distracted by the little Digimon, she never noticed a second identical one hop out of her hood and scurried away.

xXx

Dobermon deadpanned when he saw Mew later, not sure if he should be surprised anymore by what goes on around her.

They had all met back up, with the exception of the the dastardly duo, once the sun started to set. Dobermon had expected something to happen, since something always did happen whenever they ran into other Digimon.

But he didn't expect to find Mew dripping wet _in the middle of a desert wasteland_, with a Digimon that was more eye than anything on top of her head and vaguely resembled a jellyfish.

"Hey Dobermon, good to finally see you again," Mew said happily, the jellyfish staring at him."Hope you didn't get into any trouble while I wasn't watching your back."

"This coming from the one sopping wet in one of the driest place I've seen," He replied sarcastically, his eyes look at the Digimon on her head. "And you found another Digimon." Dobermon added, frowning at the thing.

"What's it's name?" Lucemon asked curiously, getting closer to have a better look.

"No idea," Mew admitted and turned to Dobermon expectedly. "What is the little guy?"

"That's the thing," Dobermon started, eyeing the Digimon critically. "I don't know this one."

"Oh, that's a first," Mew shrugged at that, a grin building on her face. "He must be very rare if you of all Mon don't know who he is." She thought aloud, wondering what the apparently rare Digimon might turn into.

"Maybe…" Dobermon trailed off before deciding to change the subject. "So, are you planning on bringing along every Digimon that you find, cause I don't think the trailer can handle many more passengers." He snarked.

"Hm," Mew took on a look of deep thinking. "Well there's you two, plus the new one. Not sure how good Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon are combat wise, but then there is the pair of Monochromon… They haven't really shown any desire for combat yet as well and seem to be far too docile-" She rambled on for a bit.

"What are you doing?" Lucemon interrupted her rambling.

"Huh?" Mew asked before realized she was thinking aloud. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about our current group. Since I won't count the Monochromon since they have to carry us around, we only need one more Digimon for a full team."

"You're already planning on dragging another Digimon around," Dobermon deadpanned, he didn't expect her to take his joke seriously. Shaking his head, he decided it was best to drop this all together. "Where are the two idiots anyway?"

"They got arrested," Lucemon said simply, he appeared to be in a staring contest with the jellyfish. "I watched Starmon get them while I was flying around."

"Of course they did," Dobermon groaned.

"And they got lucky I am so nice," Starmon suddenly stated as he walked towards the group, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon in handcuffs while the Gun Digimon walked to the side of them. "Also, the hole in your trailer has been repaired. Isn't that right Deputy."

"Yeah, 'repaired'," the Gun Digimon rolled his eyes. He looked at Mew, but didn't say anything about their early altercation. "If you consider bolting some rusty car doors over the holes as 'repaired'."

"Wouldn't of had to repair them if you didn't miss Deputymon," Starmon chastised the now named Digimon.

"Missed?" Deputymon asked in disbelief. "You told me to shoot and I did!"

"I told you to shot Etemon," Starmon corrected, "And you didn't hit him, so you missed."

"Because he wasn't even there!" Deputymon cried out.

"Still missed," Starmon replied, much to Deputymon's outrage. "And if you can't accept you made a mistake, you're never going to become a great sheriff."

At that, Deputymon threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"Ah, such is the problem with the youngins'," Starmon shook his head before addressing Mew. "I got your friends here, found them trying to cause some trouble. Tried to steal barrel from our stock."

"We were just playing around," Gotsumon cried out his innocence.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything bad," Pumpkinmon agreed.

"They ended up breaking five of them," Starmon continued, causing the other two to look at the ground guiltily. "Though I should bring them to you, since they are with your lot."

"Thank you ," Mew nodded her head with a troubled look on her face. "I know they got into trouble but they are good Digimon, I'll make sure they won't break anymore rules." She said with a smile.

"Sure thing lil' lady," Starmon tipped his hat at her before he left.

"Breaking barrels?" Mew questioned once Starmon was gone.

"We were really bored," Pumpkinmon whinned.

"Well, despite that, you need to be punished," Mew shook her head grimly, trying to hide a mischievous grin on her face. "The rest of us will head to the trailer, but the two of you are going to have to bring the Monochromon back into town and attach them to the trailer again."

The two Digimon groaned at the idea of hard work.

"I hope you do it fast," Mew said as she began to walk back to the trailer. "I hear some rather hungry Digimon come out at night around here." She lied.

Dobermon and Lucemon sent the two a glance before they went with her.

"Ah man, we gotta get those large guys all the way back here," Gotsumon complained, dropping his head in misery.

"Could be worst," Pumpkinmon said with a forced smile to help his friend. He tried to lift his hand to pat his friend on the back, just to realize…

They were still handcuffed.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm glad that the last chapter received such a positive response, I was a little iffy when it came to the whole scene with the well but I didn't know how else to write it. It is so odd going from writing how powerful Mew is in one story and switching to one where she is basically powerless to even the most basic enemies._

_Jerex: Just missed your review while I was writing the last chapter._

_The whole multiverse theory isn't all that off from the canon explanation. In the Digimon Manga, they show that the shows exist in multiple timelines and different universe. The Digimon Manga follows an alternate version of Tai, who does meet Davis (02), an early game Ryo and Takuya (04). He meets them due to villains who control space and time, but that is a story for another time._

_Littleditto: Yep, it is one of those little jelly balls. Or should I say two?_

_Ultima-owner: There is a reason for why it was sealed there, but it is probably not the reason you are thinking._

_Guisniperman: It was another one of the things that Mew now has, not sure if I forgot to write that or not. Thought I did, but I'll go back and check to see if I didn't add that._

_**Chapter 10**__: New Paint Job_

"See, I told you it wasn't a mirage,"Gotsumon said proudly as everyone stood in front of a half destroyed cruise ship… in the middle of a desert.

"You've been seeing a lot of things whenever you drive," Pumpkinmon pointed out, causing Gotsumon to lose some of his pride. "First there was that giant skeleton you saw."

"There was a giant skeleton!" Gotsumon shouted defensively.

"You said it was shooting fireworks into the sky," Mew decided to join in, a smirk on her face. Given how she didn't know half of what could or couldn't be in the Digital World, she did believe it was possible… But she wasn't gonna say that and ruin the chance to mess with Gotsumon.

"Didn't you say you also saw a giant cactus?" Lucemon honestly asked.

"The first one was a mirage," Gotsumon stated before he continued. "But the second one was real, I tell you!"

"Doesn't really matter," Dobermon final spoke up, cutting off any more taunts. "I know this ship, it belonged to one of Etemon's minions. A large chicken by the name of Kokatorimon, and by the looks of it, he was attacks by someone."

"Do you think it's still around here?" Mew asked Dobermon.

Dobermon took a sniff of the air and grimaced. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the foul stench he just smelled.

"Can't tell," Dobermon's lips were pulled back in a sneer. "Kokatorimon kept a crew of Numemon and they… Tended to carry around their leavings as weapons." He said carefully, knowing how Mew would be if he swore around her 'son'. "So their scent overpowers everything else right now."

"Their what?" Lucemon asked.

"Their poop," Pumpkinmon chimed in helpfully, causing Lucemon to grimace as he wishing he never asked in the first place.

Mew thought for a moment about how that reminded her of Grimers and how they spat up sewage.

"Well, best to see if we can find anything of use," Mew said happily. "Let's divide into groups to speed this up. Lucemon, you are with me. Pumpkinmon, you are with Gotsumon. Dobermon and Jellymon stay here and guard the trailer." She declared, pulling out the large eyed Digimon from her hood from before.

They never found out what the Digimon Mew found was called, so she just called it Jellymon till they could prove what it's real name was. It spent its day either on Mew's head or hiding in her hoodie, and had yet to make a single sound since it was found.

The only reason they knew the thing wasn't dead was because it would sometimes blink and stare at things.

"What?" Dobermon barked at that. "Why do I have to stay behind and guard the trailer, the Monochromon sould scare off anyone who tries to take it."

"True," Mew admitted before continuing. "But like you said, this ship belonged to Etemon. If this ship was recently destroyed, then Etemon might hear about this and check it out," She explained. "I want you out here because you are more likely to either hear, see, or smell him coming than any of us."

Dobermon frowned at that logic, it might be correct, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Or you can switch places with one of the duo," Mew added. "And come onto that ship, which I am sure will smell even worse up close and personal." SHe finished with a smirk.

"Tch," Dobermon finally relented. "Fine, but if I find one thing off, I am going to drag you off this ship whether you like it or not."

"Deal," Mew agreed and plopped Jellymon onto his head, much to his annoyance.

xXx

The inside of the ship was a complete wreck. From the outside most of what they could see was the dark hull of the ship, but once inside, it spoke an entirely new story.

It didn't look like someone had a simple fight on this ship, no, it looked like someone tried to blow the entire ship apart!

The ship's portholes were shattered, the floor was covered with holes that splintered upward, and many of the doors were jammed in their twisted doorframes.

Mew and Lucemon took the upper levels of the ship where the damage wasn't as bad, while Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon practically begged to have the lower levels for one reason.

"Angry Rock!"

Boom!

"Surprise!"

Bang!

It was fun busting open the sealed doors.

The two of them were alternating between busting and searching, each one trying to see if they could get one of the doors to fly off it's handles and not just swing open with a slam.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Gotsumon asked after they had already busted open several doors.

"Um…" Pumpkinmon stopped mid headbutt to think about that. "She never really said. Surprise!" He finished as slammed his head into the door, causing it to fly open. "All she said was anything of use, but never said what that could have been."

"Maybe food?" Gotsumon shrugged as he checked the room Pumpkinmon opened.

"Yeah, I would like something new," Pumpkinmon agreed. "I'm tired of eating those bananas, or summoning one of my pumpkins to eat. I was something sweeter!" He declared.

"Yeah…" Gotsumon stated wishfully. "I would love to have something like that but cold. Wonder if they have any ice cream here." He wondered aloud.

"We're in the middle of a desert," Pumpkinmon replied, till he added a moment later. "Dang, now I want ice cream too."

Silence fell between the two of them before Pumpkinmon asked him a question he had been wondering for awhile, but had wanted to wait at the right moment to ask his friend.

"Hardest Pu-"

"Do you think Mew and Lucemon are really related?" Pumpkinmon suddenly asked, a broad grin on his face.

"Wha?" Gotsumon said in sudden confusion, and ended up sending his fist through the door and getting stuck. "Oh, come on now." While he struggled to get his fist unstuck, Pumpkinmon continued to act like he didn't notice.

"You know," Pumpkinmon continued. "You saw what she looked like back in the human world, and she looked nothing like Lucemon. She looked more like she was related to Gatomon."

"I suppose," Gotsumon gave an agreement between his efforts to pull out his arm. "Can you-"

"An-and she can be a bit random," Pumpkinmon was trying to choke back laughter once Gotsumon had to put both feet on the door to start pulling. "She plucked us right out of Myotismon's castle, and Jellymon right from where ever she found it. Maybe she did the same to him?"

"Will you just shut up about about that?" Gotsumon finally snapped. "Can you help me get unstuck from this door?!"

"Fine, fine," Pumpkinmon now let out his laughter.

Pumpkinmon grabbed his friend's arm, and with a swift jerk, Gotsumon's arm came out.

"Yes, finally!" Gotsumon said happily, he jumped into the air with joy. "I was worrieeeeeee-"

Just for his jump to cause his heavy rock frame to fall through the wooden floor.

"Ow," Came his weak voice from below.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll come down there!" Pumpkinmon said in panic, running down the hallway to find a stairway further down. Completely missing someone was listening to them nearby.

xXx

Mew was currently searching around what she assumed to be the boat's helm. It was kinda hard to take since the wheel was gone, and a massive hole was in the ceiling that went through to the sky.

But she wasn't really a boat person, she created Lapras for a reason after all. So for all she knew, the room could have been used for something else entirely.

She had just found a folder full of papers that she heard someone behind her.

"So, how are Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon doing?" Mew asked, not turning around. She was looking through the papers to see if they were any importance."I could hear their ruckus from all the way up here, hope they don't hurt themselves too much."

"They're fine," Lucemon told her, an odd tone in his voice that Mew failed to notice.

"Good to hear," Mew stated, pulling the papers out. A grin on her face as she recognized what they were. "I'm guessing you did something that made them stock destroying everything down there."

"Gotsumon fell through the floor to a lower level and Pumpkinmon went to go get him," Lucemon explained as he got closer to Mew now.

"Well, Gotsumon is made of rock, he won't bruise easily," Mew joked as she turned around with the papers in hand. "I managed to find some…" She trailed off once she saw the troubled look on his face.  
"Is something wrong Lucemon?"

"No," Lucemon told her, but was unable to look at her while doing so. "Just… Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon were just being weird." He said with a strained smile.

"That, is a very poor lie," Mew straight out called his bluff. "They are always weird, nothing to get worried over." Lucemon cringed at that, he had thought of his lie on the spot. "So tell me, what's got my son all tense."

Lucemon gave a reply, but it was so low that Mew wasn't able to hear it.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Are…" Lucemon started with a louder voice, but couldn't continue. "It's nothing. I'm going to see if I can see anyone up above."

Before Mew could continue to ask any questions, Lucemon had flow up through the hole in the ceiling and out of sight.

Once in the sky, Lucemon didn't stay over the ship for long. Instead, he made a beeline towards trailer.

As he got closer to it, he could see Dobermon laying on top of the trailer, looking out in the distance as if he was looking for something.

"Dobermon," At the sound of Lucemon's voice, Dobermon's head snapped up and staread at him. "I have some questions."

"What are you doing here?" Dobermon growled, annoyed at the angel Digimon. "You are supposed to be keeping an idea on the boss."

"I know," Lucemon looked abashed, touching his arm nervously. "It's just, that… I am really confused right now."

"You're confused?" Dobermon said in a tired voice. "After traveling with Mew for so long, you would think you would get use to it. Sadly, I still haven't. With how your mother-"

"Is she my mother?" Lucemon said so suddenly, it even surprised himself. "I overheard Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon saying some things, and now…r" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Dobermon internally swore, wishing the idiots a painful death for putting him in this position. It didn't really help with the loaded question that the kid gave him, he felt something bad was going to happen no matter how he answered.

"Mew is…" Dobermon was just going to say that she was his mother, but couldn't bring himself to say it. With Mew, a lot of simple things were now overly complicated, so he didn't have all the answers.

"I honestly don't know," Dobermon admitted. "When she found me, she was already walking around with your egg. With Mew, it is just as possible that she is your mother as it is that she just found your egg in an ancient temple."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Lucemon took in the information.

"Look kid," Dobermon spoke again. "Mew does care about you, and even the idiots can see how protective you are of her. Just go back and ask her yourself."

"I worried," Lucemon's voice came out weakly. "What if I don't like the truth?"

"No idea," Dobermon shrugged. "Just ask her, and do it quickly. I don't like her being alone for too-"

BOOM!

Their heads snapped to the ship to see a portion of it go up in flames.

xXx

(Earlier)

Gotsumon sighed as he was laying down in the dent he made on the metal floor when he fell down. He didn't simply go through just the one floor, he went through several floors till he hit this metal.

He had been waiting several minutes for his friend to come find him, but so far there has been no hide nor stem of Pumpkinmon down here. And he would know the moment that Pumpkinmon showed up, his face literally a Jack-o-Lantern, so the room would have litten up.

Finally, Gotsumon had enough of waiting around and got up off the floor.

He moved away from the hole he created and started to search the dark room he found himself in. His large rocky fingers brushed against the wall as he moved along it, trying to find either a door to somewhere else or a light switch.

After a moment of blindly walking around, he managed to find what felt like a wheel.

Gotsumon decided he might as well try it, he grabbed the wheel with both hands and turned it as hard as he could…

And broke it right off.

"Oh, well that sucks," Gotsumon groaned as he toss the now useless wheel away, where it clanged against the metal floor. He continued to search for a door, but if he head paid a bit more attention to where the wheel was, he would have heard a steady hissing sound.

Eventually, he did find a door.

"Finally," He said with a grin, opening the door to a rather odd sight.

It appeared to be where the crew would usually sleep, with dozens of bunk beds thrown about the place. Some of the mattresses were piled up over near a lit lantern and a pile of empty cans.

But the thing that caught Gotusmon's attention was what was sitting on top of the mattress.

It was, for a lack of better words, a giant chicken in the middle of eating a can of beans, looking just as surprised to see Gotsumon as he was to see it. The chicken looked like it had recently gotten out of a rough fight, missing feathers in large portions of it's body.

"Squawk!" The chicken said in shock. "What are you doing on my ship!" He yelled, waving about his can of half eaten beans and spoon.

"I'm lost?" Gotsumon said in confusion of the sight. He didn't know that many Digimon, so he wasn't sure if this sorry state was how it normally looked.

"You're an intruder!" The crazy bird continue to yell, now standing up to it's full height. It's feathers starting to ruffle in annoyance at the sight of Gotsumon. "Prepared to be deleted little Rookie by one of Lord Etemon's finest!"

At this, Gotsumon knew he was in deep trouble. He was no fighter, and this Digimon must be at least a Champion!

"Feather-"

Gotsumon pulled the door back and closed it just in time, as glowing feather impaled through the door.

Stumbling backwards, Gotsumon looked around the dark room in desperation. He began darting around the room, pulling and throwing anything he could find in a vain attempt to escape.

"Sorry little chickadee," The Chicken's voice came as the door opened. "But this is a dead end."

With the door open, and light now coming through it. Gotsumon could see that their was no escape from the room except the door that the Chicken was now blocking.

"Now make this easy on both of us," The Chicken walked into the room, corning Gotsumon. "And die quickly! Feather Cutter!"

With a swipe of it's wing, several feathers shot out at Gotsumon. Gotsumon brought up his arms in an attempt to protect himself, but found himself getting hit hard enough that he was thrown against the wall with enough force to dent it.

Gotsumon fell to his knees once he slid off the wall and onto the floor.

"Ha, on the floor like the worm you are," The Chicken hooted with laughter. "I love nothing like easy prey! Feather-"

Gotsumon closed his eyes at this and waited for the final blow.

A blow that never came.

"I love nothing like easy prey," A new voice repeated in a smooth voice. The Chicken could only let out a squawk of surprise before the voice continued. "Darkness Spear."

The chicken suddenly felt the air leave his lungs. Looking down, he saw spear going right through his chest.

He didn't even have time to say anymore as he bursted into data.

At the sound of that, Gotsumon opened his eyes and saw a tall and thin figure standing in the doorway, silhouetted. He couldn't see who it was or what it was, but could see a pair of red eyes staring right at him.

"You are lucky," The smooth voice stated. "If my lord hadn't ordered me to keep all of you alive, I would have been able to enjoy both of your deaths." It added with a dark chuckle.

Gotsumon's mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out. Something about this Digimon told every rock in his body to get away, while also telling him he should already be deleted.

"Now, what should we do with you?" The voice asked.

"We?" Gotsumon managed to croak out, before everything went dark.

xXx

Next thing Gotsumon knew he was standing outside of the now burning ship.

Blinking, he tried to remember why he was there before memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Looking down at his arms, he realized that his memories were right after all.

Gotsumon was no longer grey, his entire body was completely white.

xXx

"That was surprisingly nice of you," The smooth voice stated as she watched the burning ship from a distance away.

"Had to make the memory convincing," Another voice cackled. "Besides, making Rookie Digivolve is a cake walk. I could barely feel a drop in my own power, and I recovered before we even left."

The two figures continued to watch as the ship burned, making sure all went according to their master's plan.

"There goes the Pumpkin," The cackling voice stated as he saw Pumpkinmon jump off the boat. "Aw, he didn't go splat." He whinned.

"He isn't important enough to care about," The smooth voice stated, her eyes were looking at something completely else.

She watched as a white figure circle the boat till it flew down onto the boat, just to return back upwards with something pink a moment later.

XxX

Lucemon dropped Mew off at the trailer just as the rest of the group arrived.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Dobermon asked as he glared down at Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon and Mew. "Cause I know at least one of you are behind this. Right now my money's on Gotsumon."

"Hey, it wasn't me" Gotsumon asked offendedly, crossing his arms. "It was a giant chicken."

"Tch, that would be Kokatorimon" Dobermon said in annoyance.

"Yeah, me and him fought," Gotsumon provided and began to shadow box an imaginary enemy. "We were pow, and bang. Then I punched some of his feather, and he shot me several times, but I kept going-" He continued to ramble on about how epic his fight was.

-'And then I Digivolved!" He declared happily, doing a victory pose.

"You Digivolved?" Mew asked in interest. "What did you turn into?"

"Can't you tell?" Gotsumon motioned to his white body. "I'm Digivolved into Icemon."

"No, you just covered yourself in white paint," Pumpkinmon pointed out.

It was true, the only difference to Gotsumon was that he was white.

"But I did Digivolve," Icemon whinned.

"Yeah, you're just making this up," Dobermon rolled his eyes. "Kokatorimon was one of Etemon's elite, it would have taken several Digimon to stop him. You probably accidentally set something on fire, and blew something up"

"But I-" Icemon tried to defend himself.

"Hey, don't worry Gotsumon," Mew patted the Digimon on the back. "I'm sure one day you will really Digivolve, and it will be something cool."

At this, it was clear that no one was going to believe him. So Icemon poked at the ground in depression.

"Well, I think that's a wrap for the day," Pumpkinmon declared as he scrambled into the trailer.

"Yeah, I think that is all," Mew agreed before pulling out some papers and held them out for Icemon.

"What's this?" He asked glumly, taking the papers in his hand.

"I found some maps," Mew shrugged. "Seems like something we could use traveling through this desert." She finished with a grin.

"Yeah… Okay…" Icemon didn't put up any fight over it and just climbed up to the Monochromon's reigns.

At this, the rest of them started getting into the trailer so they could find their next destination.

"Oh, and Lucemon," Mew called out to him once he entered the trailer. "Are you feeling better, I was worried when you left like that."

Lucemon had tensed when he heard her call his name. When he had left the ship the first time , it was because he was worried about Mew not being his mother. But when the explosion happened, all of that was pushed away.

His mind didn't tell him to save his 'mother', or save 'Mew'. Instead, his mind just kept saying to save 'her', save '**her**', and he didn't know what to make of that.

He opened his mouth to give a reply, but he noticed Mew was suddenly looking oddly at something to the side.

Turning his head to look, he saw three Jellymons.


End file.
